Project X
by Anniebear91
Summary: Prequel to Broken. SxJ, JxD. M for Lemony stuff and language. Joey's life takes a turn for the worse after he is late for class and gets paired up with his enemy, Kaiba. After an incident in their project, their feelings spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey sorry it's been a while everyone. I've been asked to write an SXJ fic with a project theme, so here it is. Please R&R and let me know what you think. It's good to _

_be back!_

_+For Animeangel088 and Yoshino in the Moonlight4.+_

The bell wrung.

'Ah fuck.' Joey looked at his alarm clock, 10 past 9. He grabbed his jacket and ran out into the street. The clouds had been heavy with rain all morning and they'd chosen _now _to relieve themselves. By the time he reached the school, everyone was already indoors and the main door was shut. He walked in and slammed it behind him. He could feel the heavy clothes press down on his skin and the water was sliding off into squishy pool with every step he took. 9.25. By the time he reached the classroom it was already 9.30 and class was well into session. He timidly pushed open the door, slipped his hand behind his head

'Sorry am late, I stayed up late last night studying and missed my alarm.' He threw out his signature grin before the teacher shook her head and turned back to the board.

Joey scanned the room for seats. His favourite desk, by the window, had been taken by some absent minded boy who seemed to enjoy the look of the trees too much. The seat next to Yugi had been taken by Téa, and by Tristan on the other side. There was only one seat left, and it was next to that rich son of a bitch, Kaiba. Joey rolled his eyes and walked to the seat, slumping his bag down next to him. Without even turning his head, the sound of disgust came to Joey's ears.

'I can smell wet dog. Don't you own an umbrella, you stupid mutt?' Joey looked away and gritted his teeth; he wasn't going to give Kaiba the satisfaction…this time. It was already turning out to be a bad day, and he didn't need some snobby rich bastard to make it worse for him. Not only had he stayed up all night working a late shift at the pizza place, but he'd overslept and he was on his last warning from the principal. God forbid they knew about his job too, something the school had recently banned. He needed the money. He'd just scrapped enough together to afford a small apartment downtown. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't expensive either, and that's what was important.

He found himself staring aimlessly at the board. The letters all mingled into a giant white mess and no matter what he did, he found his eyes getting heavier.

'Mr Wheeler.' Joey groaned and snapped his head to look at the teacher. Ms Graystone was a scrawny excuse for a woman. She wore blouses two sizes too big, and skirts two sizes too small. She had large framed glasses and long dark bangs over her face, which she regularly forced back every 10 seconds when talking. 'Is my lesson boring you?'

'No…' Joey tried to focus on her face.

'Then keep your eyes open and try and be attentive. I'd like to think you'd pass this semester, and this is a very important section.'

'Yes Ms Graystone.' Usually he'd feel the impending need to make a smart remark or comment, but today, he was too tired. The clock appeared to be frozen and the rain unceasing. By the time the lesson had finally ended, he slowly grabbed his bad and headed to the door before Kaiba pushed past him,

'Watch it Mutt, someone ought to put you on a lease.' Joey gave a low growl and watched Kaiba walk away. He was going to remain clam today. If he kept his temper, he couldn't get in trouble. By the time he had reached his locker, Yugi had caught up.

'What's up Joey? You seem awfully down today. Is everything ok?' He felt himself smile knowing his friend was concerned. He gave a giant grin,

'Yeah Yug', everything is fine. Just got caught up workin' a bit late last night and it's catchin' up wit' me now. Sorry.' Yugi seemed to accept this, so he nodded and passed Joey a can of cola.

'Maybe it'll wake you up' Joey scuffed Yugi's hair before thanking him and they strolled down the hall to the next lesson, which seemed to go without any issue.

By the time the 12 o clock bell went for lunch, Joey felt as if he was half dead. He couldn't concentrate, he could hardly move, and every time he did manage to move, his clothes where rubbing against his skin which had become sore from the dampness. Due to his messy eating habits, Joey had learned it was sometimes better to keep an extra pair of clothes in his gym bag, just in case. Luckily, today was one of those days he had brought it. Finally, something was going right. He picked up the bag, told Yugi he'd meet him in the dining hall, and set off down to the gym lockers to get changed.

When he got there he began to undress without a second thought. He peeled the dampened clothes from his skin and let them fall to the floor in a soggy pile.

Sitting on the bench he changed his socks first. As he put his second sock on he heard the door clank. He looked towards it but saw no one there. He sighed and carried on dressing. Next he pulled up his trousers and as he began to button them he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw Kaiba stride towards the bench. As the blue eyed boy looked up, he stood frozen in his steps at the half naked golden boy before him.

'...' Kaiba demanded through his teeth.

'Not dat it's anythin' to do wit' you, but am getting' changed. My clothes are wet from earlier. So if ya don't mind, I'm getting dressed.' Kaiba snarled and sat on the bench. 'Well. What are you doin' here? I know ya sure as hell don't do PE, and your clothes look pretty clean ta me, so what?'

'I'm working, Mutt. I'm not sure if you know what that means, so why don't you run along and go find a ball to play with, this stuff is for people, beings capable of thought.'

'Why you…' Kaiba raised one eyebrow, looking at Joey as he opened his laptop. Joey's eyes narrowed, and he felt his blood boil. He grabbed his wet clothes from the floor, stuffed them in the gym bag, and decided to put his shirt and blazer on as he walked off. He made a point to slam the door on his way out. Kaiba would not make him angry. Not today. He did not need this,


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Joey reached the cafeteria it was already 15 minuets into lunch. The queues where bustling, the seats where taken, and he was starving. By the time he reached the front of the queue all of the decent food had gone and there was only 5 minutes left of lunch. He asked for 'whatever' grabbed it, and whatever it was they'd given him, he would eat going to class. By the time he'd paid the bell had gone, putting him in a rush to climb two flights of stairs at the other end of the school. It made it especially hard trying to eat garlic soup when doing this. Who actually ate garlic soup anyway!

He slung the carton of soup in the first trash can he found and decided he could go to the burger bar after school. He was late for the second time today when he finally reached the classroom.

When he arrived he noticed everyone was sat in pairs talking and laughing. He walked over to Yugi, before Mr Brannon, a stout old man in tweed grabbed his shoulder.

'And where do you think you are going, Joseph?'

'To see what's happenin' by askin' Yugi?'

'Nice try Joseph but I might be more knowledgeable in that field. If you don't mind, Joseph, you have been assigned partners. Seen as you where late you will be assigned with whoever is left.'

'Aww Jeez. Who's dat then?'

'Well Joseph, it appears a few students are absent today, so there a few to pick from…' Mr Brannon waddled over to his desk and began scanning the register,

'Right then Joseph, you will be assigned with…' just then the door burst open and Kaiba flew in. He made eye contact with nobody and sat down at a desk in the corner. He immediately pulled out his laptop, documents and began to type.

'Joseph you shall be paired with Seto Kaiba. Seen as he also doesn't understand a class schedule I am sure you can find enough in common to work on the assignment.'

The room went dead, and everyone's head whipped to look at Joey, as no one dared to look at Kaiba. The blue eyes boy slammed shut his laptop,

'Do you seriously think that is a wise move as an educator, Mr Brannon?' Kaiba stood up and sneered.

'Sit down Seto. I have no time for your shenanigans. The project is due back in two weeks, and I do not want any excuses. Are we clear, Mr Kaiba?'

'I don't think you understand me, Mr Brannon…'

'Are we clear, Mr Kaiba?' Brannon's voice was slowly raising, and Seto's eyes seemed to boil and flame up with anger.

'I am not working with that snivelling excuse for an animal. I have business to attend to and he will get in my way. He is uneducated and a waste of oxygen. I will not _work _with it, and that is that.'

'Well, seen as your so smart Seto, I am sure you can help Joseph raise his grade for this project. It is on British poetry as part of your literature section. It is due on Friday the 4th. It will be back by then, with both of your names on, and that is final.'

'Do you value your job, Brannon?' Kaiba was now beyond pissed.

'Sadly not. I am to retire next year, so do your worst Seto. That project _will _be on my desk on the 4th, or I will see to it you are held back a year, and I am pretty sure you do not want that on your file. Now sit down Mr Kaiba and discuss your assignment with Joseph. This discussion is over.' Kaiba was infuriated. He sat down with a thud, whipped open his laptop and began to type at an alarming rate. Joey sighed. Kaiba had tried to get them out of this. Despite being feisty, he knew he was no match for Kaiba in this sort of debate. He gathered his courage and pulled a chair next to Kaiba. He wasn't going to start conversation if he could help it. He sat rocking back and forth on his chair pulling at his finger nails, wondering how this day could possibly get any worse. He was starving. He was tired. He had been late twice. He had been paired with Kaiba and worst of all he had to spend time with Kaiba between school and work. His time had been filled with everything he hated. It had been a while since he had had any real time to spend with his friends, so time with Kaiba seemed impossible. It would be hell trying to get the time, and it would be hell doing the time. Joey rocked forward on his chair and let his head slump into his hands. It would all be better if he knew something about British poetry. Sadly, this was not his forte. Literature never had been, unless playboy and FHM where classed. In a way he decided working with Kaiba might be ok, for the grade. He was sure that the posh rich bastard knew something about poetry, hell the snob probably had a library full of poems in his mansion somewhere.

'For the 4th time Wheeler, are you deaf as well as dumb?'

'Uhh wha'?'

'I said, be at my house at 7 tonight. I won't stand for you been late as I have an incredibly busy schedule. Do I make myself clear.' It wasn't a question.

'Sure. Whatever.'

'Wheeler.'

'What?'

'Make sure you look…normal. Get a bath or something. I have guests to entertain tonight, and I don't want the appointment to overrun and some mongrel appear. It's bad for my image.'

'I'll make sure of it. Oh and Kaiba?'

'What.'

'Make sure you take that pole out yer ass before I arrive. It looks awfully uncomfortable and as you said, it's bad for yer image.' Kaiba's eyes narrowed before he closed his laptop and packed up his things.

'Make sure you bring paper. You know what that looks like right?' and then he left. Joey was left staring at the door. Ass hole. How dare he. Where the hell did that rich bastard get off thinking he was so much better than the rest of the whole damn world? The final bell had wrung and Joey was more than hungry. There was no point waiting around, and three quarter pounders had his name on. He would need the energy to deal with Kaiba anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time that 6.30 came around, Joey was only just getting dressed. He was going to be late for the 3rd time today, but it was hardly a problem if he kept that rich bastard waiting anyway. He picked out some jeans and casual shirt, ran his fingers through his hair a few times and set off. It wasn't a particularly long trip to the mansion, and it was easy to find. Hell, it was one of the biggest buildings in town.

When he arrived he muttered his name into the telecom at the gates before the huge gold bars opened up the enormous driveway. Joey shook his head and sighed, this was going to be a hell of a long night.

When arrived at the door, a tall thin man answered. His eyes looked heavy and tired and he spoke in a low, dragging voice.

'Mr Wheeler, I presume?'

'Ugh yeh, that's right…'

'The master is in his study, please, follow me.' The man closed the door and slowly began to walk down the halls. Joey followed closely, looking up at the décor that covered the ceiling and walls. Kaiba had money, and he seemed to enjoy spending it by redecorating the mansion to look like the Sistine Chapel. They arrived at the end of the corridor to a large wooden door with two roman statues either side. The man knocked twice on the door before opening it.

'Presenting Mr Wheeler.' Kaiba was sat at a desk, he nodded without looking up. 'You may enter.' Joey walked in, and the door was shut behind him. The room was silent. Eerily dark. There was a musty smell and low lighting. After standing at the door awkwardly for what felt like hours, Kaiba peered over the top of his glasses.

'Well?' he muttered. Joey cocked his head. 'Sit down then you stupid mutt.' Joey gave a low growl and walked across the room to the desk Kaiba was sitting at. The chair was tall and made of dark oak wood. There was a red velvet cushion, which reminded him of a throne. It was typical of Kaiba to want royal like surroundings, he did think he was king of everything.

'So, uh, where do we start?' Joey looked shiftily around the room. It felt uncomfortable, even more so than the usual conversations with Kaiba. The room was like something reminiscent of a horror film, where the eyes on paintings would watch you and the bookshelf would turn in the wall and lead to a secret laboratory.

'How much do you know about British poetry?'

'Not a lot. Poetry ain't really my thing.'

'Do you know _any _British poetry?'

'I don't think so.'

'Great. Fucking great. Well seen as it looks like I'll be doing most of the work, you can pick a section of history to look at poetry from.'

'Like what?'

'I don't know. Pick something you like, if that's even possible. Might make this stupid assignment easier.'

'I like guns n stuff. War games and all that crap.'

'Right, so we'll do war poetry. Should be easy enough.'

'They write poems about that shit?'

'Yes.' Joey thought about it for a moment.

'Who wrote that kinda stuff?'

'Mainly soldiers. Now, if you go to the book shelf by the curtains, 8th row up, there is a collection of book from the war eras in Britain. Look at a few books on poetry and bring a few back that might be of some use.' Joey repeated the instruction in his head several times as he walked to the bookcase by the curtain. Kaiba the fool had not pointed out which bookcase. Dick. Joey walked to the one on the left instinctively.

'Other bookcase, Mutt.' Kaiba shouted. Joey looked over and the rich bastard hadn't even turned around. Typical. He had been anticipating Joey's mistake.

'Sorry for browsing your highness.' Joey's eyes narrowed and he mentally burned the bookcase. He wouldn't turn to look at Kaiba, that bastard would probably have something wise to say. He eventually found the shelf and the books. He skimmed the titles and picked out one with 'poetry' written down the side.

The book was thin and greying with soldiers on the front. Most of the other books where leather bound and dusty, this one seemed a little more modern.

He carried it back over to the desk and Kaiba looked up to where Joey was stood. The brown eyed boy dropped the book on the desk, and Kaiba took it in his hands. He flicked through the first few pages and nodded to himself.

'This will do.' He muttered. He tossed the book back to Joey. 'Pick some poems out then. I'm going to let you do the easy part, I don't think your canine brain can handle writing anything. Hell, I bet you don't even know how to use a pen.' Something in Joey clicked. That bastard had gone too far this time.

'Now listen here you spoiled son of a bitch. Just cos I don't speak Latin or write music or whatever it don't mean I'm beneath you.'

'That's just the thing Wheeler. It does.'

'No, it don't. I am just as capable as you for anything. Sure I don't own some fancy company, and ya know what? I don't need to. I have friends which is something you don't. I might not have some private education but I have what really matters. Your goin' to die alone and miserable cos you're a bastard. You don't have a fucking nice bone in your body. Do the project yourself you ass, cos I'm done with you.' Joey stood up and marched to the door. He had had enough today. He had kept calm the entire day, and even though Kaiba had taken a cheap shot, he was tired and it had pushed him over the edge. He slammed the wooden door and left the blue eyed boy in the silence. The force of the slam swept a breeze through the room and the bumps prickled on Kaiba's skin. He stared at the door in amazement.

'_Your goin' to die alone and miserable...'_ The words danced on Kaiba's mind, pressing into his brain, giving him a head ache. He rubbed at his temples and stood up. He wearily walked to the door and fell against it. Fumbling for the handle he let himself out.

'Edmond! Have my bath drawn. I want two pain killers, a cup of coffee and a classic novel. I'm going to bed early tonight. Make sure Mokuba knows this and is in before his 9.30 curfew. I want no disturbances. I would also like a hot chocolate next to my bed when I arrive and my blue silk pyjamas. The sheets warming, curtains drawn and phones off. Have the cook make some fresh marshmallows as well. You may all be dismissed when this has been done.'

'Yes sir.' Edmond bowed and walked off towards the stairs. It was an unusual order from the young master. The blonde delinquent must have said something to upset him, which could mean a lot of paper work the next day, especially if he was going to sue. Even if there where no legal problems, the young master always got his way, and a lot of compensation for his troubles. Seen as the young master had raised himself, Edmund decided it was only normal for him to be so protective over both Mokuba's and his own feelings.

Kaiba sank to the floor against the door. The mutt had actually got to him. Tomorrow, he would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Joey got home, he was starting to feel a little guilty about how he had left Kaiba. Sure the guy was an ass, but did he really deserve that? Yeah. He probably did. Hell, he was a grade A son of a bitch, and it was about time someone stood up to him, properly. Let him know he wasn't king of the fucking world and he needed to get off his high horse.

The next day when school came around, Kaiba didn't turn up. He wasn't in class, or at dinner. It wasn't like the rich-boy to miss school, as he was under 21 he still had to achieve top grades in order to keep the company. There was a reason he tried so hard. Most kids wondered why he turned up if he already had a massive company; the previous statement was a little known fact. Besides, turning up was good for his image, and that always helped sales. No one wants to buy from some wise ass who can't even set a good example to his customers.

When the 3 o clock bell rang, Joey had gotten it into his head that it was his own fault the CEO hadn't turned up to college. What he said the previous night must have rattled him more than he had intentionally hoped.

'Hey, Joey, you coming over to my place today?' Yugi waved his had at Joey as he was walking out the room,

'Nah, Yug' I got some stuff to sort out at home.'

'Need a hand?'

'Nah, I got this.' Joey smiled and walked out of school. He took the darker alleys to Kaiba Mansion. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing him. He wouldn't be able to explain why he was going, he couldn't even explain it to himself.

When he arrived, he spoke into the intercom as before. Instead of the dreary voice from before, a younger, perkier voice chimed in.

'Joey? What you doing here?' It was Mokuba.

'Um, I guess I've come to see your brother. He wasn't at school today. We have a project due in 2 weeks and it really needs doing.'

'Awh, ok. He isn't really all that well today. He's been in his room all day. He usually goes to work about now but Edmond says he hasn't budged. He's had sweets ordered to his room and…one min, I'll buzz you in…' the telecom clicked off and the gates opened.

Just as Joey reached the door, it was opened by the younger Kaiba brother.

'Hey Joey. Come in.' He did so, and the black haired boy shut the door behind him. 'Follow me.' He smiled enthusiastically and led Joey to the first room on the left wing hall way. He opened the door and told Joey to make himself comfortable.

The room was a warming cream colour with soft couches and pillows. There was a grand piano, a small book case, chess board and a TV. Joey sat on the sofa, leaning on the arm and taking in his surroundings. Mokuba appeared moments later with a tall glass of lemonade and a tray of cookies. 'Help yourself.' he beamed.

Joey timidly took a cookie. He had never eaten at Kaiba mansion and he never expected to. If this was the older Kaiba he would expect arsenic in the biscuit, but the younger one seemed more…honest.

'So, what's up with him?' Joey said through the muffled mouth of cookie.

'Well…' Mokuba began, looking around the room as if to check for something. 'You see, Seto is awfully lonely. He has been a long time. Ever since I started school and made new friends, he hasn't really had anyone. He had always coped fine with it until recently. Something has been getting to him. I know you came over last night and to be honest I expected to see you but when I got back to the mansion Seto had locked himself in his room. He wouldn't see anyone and kept ordering sweets from the chef. That isn't like him. He usually lives of apples and vegetables. Coffee and that stuff. But last night he cleared out the kitchen. Cakes, buns, muffins, brownies, ice cream, tarts, soufflés, you name it, he ate it. Hot chocolate, the lot. I have _never _seen him like this. I still haven't spoke to him but I can hear sobs every so often and occasionally the sound of things breaking. I'm worried Joey, I don't know what to do. He won't go out with me, or in public, or anywhere. Please don't tell him I told you any of this, you know how he is…' Joey nodded and took a sip of lemonade.

'I dunno kid. I guess everyone has their limits, even Kaiba. If he wasn't such an ass I'd offer to help, but you see…' Mokuba cut him off.

'Joey help me please. Don't do it for Seto, do it for me. He's my brother and he means everything to me. Just do the project over here. It's company, you don't have to be his friend, just be there. He needs someone…'

'I dunno. I really don't like him, and he sure as hell doesn't like me.' Mokuba widened his eyes to the point they could match Yugi's.

'Awh kid, don't look at me like that. Ok ok, fine fine. But…'

'Anything!' Mokuba yelled ecstatically.

'I want pizza first!' Joey grinned. Mokuba smiled and the two boys began laughing.

'Sure Joey, it's a deal then.' Joey nodded and Mokuba ran off, most likely to the kitchen. Joey sank back into the sofa. He was going to bare the ice prince, Seto Kaiba, for pizza. This, had better be good pizza.

_Hey everyone. Sorry it's a little short, I have a weird way of cutting chapters up._

_Anyway I hope you like, R&R please and thank you, I really appreciate it. =]_

_AB x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, I know I usually post this at the end, but I just wanna say a huuuuge thanks for reading up to this point. I especially want to thank _

_Blonde Pup,_

_Call me Sphinx,_

_Champagnesupernover76,_

_DevilsNvrCry,_

_KatxuyaSuramis_,

_Kitty-Gaurdian Dorothy,_

_M.,_

_MastaNinjaTobi,_

_Willowsnake_

_For reading, reviewing and liking the story so far. Extra long chapter for you! (slightly anyway) Thank you so much! Anyway, onwards!_

Joey walked upstairs. The staircase was a light marble and a blue carpet ran down the centre. It was similar to the colours of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but he began to wonder if the carpet was only there to stop people slipping on the expensive stone. When he reached the top, Mokuba had pointed out that he would immediately know which room was Kaiba's, however the blond had protested against this. He had only been to Kaiba Mansion once before, and that was yesterday. How was he supposed to know which room belonged to the rich bastard? Technically all of the rooms belonged to him, which made this all the more fun.

Joey walked down the hallway; huge doors towered up to around 8 feet, each with intricate symbols carved into the woodwork. At the end of the hall there was a larger door. It stood taller than the rest and looked seriously expensive. The door, like the staircase was made of white marble, and a carving of a dragon rolled over the frame, as if to guard the entrance. 'That's it.' Joey thought to himself and his walking pace quickened as he neared the door.

As he stood before it, his heart began to race. He was stood in front of Seto Kaiba's bedroom door. It was huge and elegant like the boy it belonged to. The door was simple with the words '_spectemur agendo' _written across the middle. It was Latin, but Joey had no idea what it meant. Probably something to do with fame, fortune and being a total ass to everyone you meet.

Hesitantly, Joey reached up his hand and banged on the door using a gold hoop that rested against a leather pad. It was strange and muffled the blows, but with a door that expensive, he guessed it was normal to protect it. There was a like clattering inside.

'What!' Came the abrupt yell from inside.

'Uh, Hi Kaiba, it's me.' Joey looked around feeling slightly nervous.

'What the hell do you want, Wheeler.' It wasn't really a question.

'Um, that project, we have to work on it rich-boy.' Joey tried to sound as smart as possible without sounding suspicious.

'I'm busy.'

'Ah well too bad, I ain't leavin'.'

'I'll get securit….wait, how the hell did you get in?'

'Mokuba.'

'That lil…' Joey could hear Kaiba's voice trail off. He was beyond pissed.

'Uh Kaiba? I ain't goin' nowhere. If I don't pass this, then I don't pass English. So shut down yer stupid laptop and open up.' A growl came from inside the room.

'What will it take you to leave mutt? I don't have time to play Frisbee, so what.'

'The project. Jeez, I thought you was meant to be smart.'

'I'm too busy to do the stupid project. Go do it yourself.'

'No way rich-boy, I ain't doin' all the work. Open up and stop tryin' to hide.'

'I'm busy.'

'Bullshit.'

'Go away Wheeler.'

'I ain't goin' no where, and if you don't open up I'm gonna raid your kitchen. You'll be sorry.'

'Don't you fucking dare…'

'You know what ta do…' There was a muffled groan and clattering. Finally the doors shifted a bit and the right hand one opened.

'Come in you stupid mutt.' Kaiba stepped back and allowed room for the blond to walk in. the room was huge. The ebony bed had silky white sheets on and was perfectly made. Matching curtains hung from the window resting delicately on the floor. The window looked out onto a large garden with a maze and roses. In the far end of the room was an ebony desk with Kaiba's laptop on. It was plugged in and next to it stood a tall cup of what smelt like coffee. In the corner was another marble door, leading to what Joey assumed was the bathroom. A huge gold rimmed mirror hung opposite the bed and next to large ebony sliding doors. Joey assumed this was Kaiba's closet. Matching bedside tables featured small statues of Blue Eyes and photographs. At the foot of the bed was a white satin sofa with gold trim before another ebony coffee table. The floor was marble with a deep blue rug in the centre and matched the walls which where of the same blue. It was amazing.

'Wow, your room is huge.' It was true. Just that one room was bigger than Joey's apartment and he felt ashamed to admit it.

'Yeah well. What do you want to start with mutt?' Joey looked to Kaiba. It was the first time he looked at him. The boy was clad in loose silk blue bottoms and a tight white shirt. His hair was a mess and only a few strands fell lazily over his eyes.

'You just woke up of something?' The brown haired boy frowned.

'No. I wasn't expecting company.'

'Don't you like, own a company?'

'Well that's new.'

'No, I mean, your usually in a suit and ready to race off.'

'Yes well, I haven't been feeling so good and I haven't gone into work. I've been managing everything from my laptop and cell phone so I didn't feel the need to dress up. That good enough for you mutt?' Joey studied his face before shrugging.

'Whatever. Just weird.'

'Well so sorry I don't meet your exceptionally high standards.' His face remained expressionless and he walked back to the desk. 'There is a small book cabinet at the other side of the door. The book from yesterday is on it. I brought it up with me.' With that Kaiba sat down at his desk. Joey turned to close the door and noticed the ebony and gold bookcase standing a few feet from the door. He gently slid the glass and scanned the bindings for the mentioned book. He found it quickly and pulled it out. He then walked over to the sofa and sat down. Kaiba had adorned glasses, and he peered over the top of them.

'What are you doing, you filthy mutt?' Joey looked about himself.

'Um, about to start reading this book?'

'You have your filthy paws all over my sofa.' His eyes narrowed.

'Well where do you expect me to sit?' Kaiba chuckled menacingly.

'Where do all mutts sit?'

'Oh don't even think it rich-boy.'

'Floor mutt. Get down off the sofa. Be a good pooch. Mutts aren't allowed to sit where people do.' Joey didn't budge. He just glared back. For a guy needing friends, he sure was an ass.

'I don't think so.' He meant it. Kaiba may be a powerful man, but he was sitting on the floor for no one. Kaiba raised from his chair.

'Off the sofa mutt, or I _will _make you.' Joey smirked. There was no way that skinny son of a bitch could take him down. He was from Brooklyn. He was a street kid, he could fight and he knew he could take some skinny ass pretty-boy down. Sure Joey had lost fights to Kaiba before, but he had always been caught off guard. He reclined back into the sofa, crossing his legs as he did so. This, would be fun.

The elder Kaiba walked slowly towards Joey. His eyes narrowed and his face twisted into a frightening smirk. Joey tried his best to look smug but inside he began mapping out what Kaiba could do. Before he knew it, the brunet had grabbed hold of his collar and thrown him to the floor. Joey glanced around trying to figure out what just happened.

'Good mutt, now stay.' Before he could think, Joey charged at Kaiba's long legs, sending him plummeting backwards. Joey wriggled his hands from beneath the fallen legs, racing quickly to sit a top of the blue eyed boy. Just as he did so, Kaiba snapped one of his legs over Joey's shoulder, throwing the blond onto his back, so the taller of the two could get on top. Joey struggled beneath the boy, flailing his arms to grab hold of the others hair, neck, shirt…whatever he could reach. As he did this, Kaiba grabbed the blonds arms, pinning them above his head, against the cold, hard floor. Joey bucked wildly beneath him and Kaiba grinned.

'Are you going to stay on the floor like the stupid animal you are?' Joey growled and used all the strength he could muster to knock the sapphire eyed boy off the top, sitting on top of his chest. He pinned the long arms down and glared into the crystal eyes.

'I am not a fucking animal Kaiba.' Seto glared back, and just then, he noticed how enticing the chocolate coloured eyes where…


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiba held his breath. He tried his best to keep the menacing glare in his eyes. He felt a smirk creep across his face. Despite being thinner than the blond, he was a lot stronger and faster. He slammed the blond onto the floor again and this time, he wasn't going to move. Joey looked up to the boy above him. It was strange to see Kaiba like this. He looked almost normal. The silky blue pants, the tight white shirt which fitted perfectly to every inch of the boys pale skin. Joey looked the brunet over. It was like he was seeing him for the first time. He brunet had a beautifully elegant frame and delicate unblemished skin. He had soft, silk like hair and large blue eyes that could rival the ocean with their endlessness. They where deep, yet piercing and soft.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Came the bitter yell from above. Joey looked up. 'You're fucking checking me out, pack it in, fag.' What the fuck? He hadn't been checking him out. He didn't even like men. And if he was going to like any man, it certainly wouldn't be that bastard.

'As if you fucking weirdo. Get a grip. I would touch you with a fucking pole.'

'I'd like to say that's not true.' Seto's eyes narrowed. What the fuck was he…oh.

'That's not cos of you, you prick.'

'No, well who? There's only us here you filthy mutt.'

'It's a bit difficult when I've got some snob grinding against me at every chance he can.' A like shade of pink ran across Kaiba's cheeks and then vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

'I'm not grinding against you mutt, you just have a filthy mind. Not my fault you enjoy it so much.'

'I don't enjoy it. Get it out of your head rich-boy, not everyone wants to do you.'

'Oh really? Tell that to your little friend.'

'My little friend is anything but _little._' Joey burst out, struggling beneath Kaiba's grip.

'Oh is that what you think?'

'It's what I know.' Joey stared at the blue eyed boy who's face remained indifferent. Kaiba's eyes narrowed and darkened.

'Prove it.' Joey's eyes widened in shock. Did Kaiba really just say that?

'What the fuck Kaiba. You a pervert or something?'

'Oh I see, you're afraid.' Kaiba got up of Joey and walked back to his desk. 'Now stay on the floor you stupid mutt.' Joey got to his feet and stood facing the brunet. He didn't come here to be insulted, he came here to…he didn't even know why he came. Looking at the brunet he unfastened his belt and dropped his trousers. Straight in front of the blue eyed boy. Kaiba looked up and his jaw dropped. He closed it again quickly and looked up to Joey's face. Who was standing, legs spread, trousers down, glaring at Kaiba. What the fuck was the mutt trying to do? Kaiba shook away any emotion from his face.

'Am I supposed to be impressed mutt?'

'Are you saying you aren't?'

'What are you trying to do?'

'So you're not denying it?'

'Answer me dammit.'

'Answer me.' Joey cocked an eyebrow cunningly. This had turned out to be an interesting visit after all.

'I don't answer to anyone. Especially not you.'

'So you're defiantly not denying it. Who'd have thought the great Seto Kaiba liked men.'

'I think your jumping to conclusions Wheeler. I'm just taken back by your arrogance over something as pitiful as _that._' Joey smirked. He could tell Kaiba was struggling, despite trying his best to remain calm at what stood before him.

'If you're not impressed, and you're not gay, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing the same.' A smile crept across Kaiba's face. Within seconds it had grown to uncontrollable laughter.

'You. Think. I. Would. Do. That. Stupid. Mutt.' Kaiba yelled between laughs. Joey stepped out of his trousers and marched towards Kaiba, who was still in fits of laughter. Joey grabbed the boy by his shoulder and with one swift move, yanked down the blue pants.

'I see you like to go commando.' Joey smirked, staring into Kaiba's newly widened eyes. 'I also see you like what you've seen.' Now Kaiba blushed. It was a rare occasion and Joey was taking full advantage over it.

'What makes you think that, you stupid mutt?' Joey looked down,

'That.' He smiled. Both boys narrowed their eyes at each other. Sudddenly, Kaiba grabbed Joey by both shoulders, pushing him against the desk, crushing his lips onto that of the brown eyed boys. Joey gave muffled protest, his eyes wide with shock, but gave in to the pressure being applied by Seto Kaiba's soft lips. Suddenly, as Joey gasped for air, Seto forced his tongue into Joey's mouth. It was warm and wet and inviting. Kaiba released one hand from Joey's shoulder to wrap it around his waist, pulling the brown eyed boy closer. Joey felt the taller boy against his chest, and pulled one hand free to Kaiba's messy locks. Running his fingers through the tangles, he pulled their heads closer together. The kissing got faster, and Kaiba was quick to break away to Joey's neck, kissing and licking and the exposed flesh. Joey bit his lip, and used the hand in Kaiba's hair to force the brunet back to his lips. Then, moving the hand swiftly from Seto's hair, Joey laid it flat against the boy's chest, and walked against Kaiba quickly, thudding him against the wall. Joey pressed his lips harder against Seto's, running his hand up the tight white shirt to feel the naked flesh below. Kaiba allowed his head to roll back, exposing his neck and parts of his chest to the hungry blond. Caressing his chest with one hand, Joey used the other to pull away the shirt from one shoulder, and began to attack it with tiny bites and kissing. He bit down and sucked lightly close to the bone, causing Kaiba's head to loll to one side, further exposing the flesh. Joey kissed up and down the skin before he felt a sudden grip on his bare ass. Joey literally tore the thin shirt of the brunet, who proceeded to unbutton the remains of the blonde's clothing. Kaiba then pulled Joey closer to grab his shoulders, using the momentum to push the horny blond flying to the floor. He the sauntered over and knelt between the naked legs of the startled boy. He leant forward, pinning down the smaller boys arms, before kissing down his chest and down to the bottom of his stomach….

_hey guys, sorry to cut it short, but I have to get ready for work, world cup and all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and there shall be an update tomorrow! Please R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7

Kaiba flicked his tongue over the top of Joey's member, slowly looking at him in the eyes. Joey let his head loll back onto the floor as Kaiba took him into his mouth. Sucking quickly and deeply, running his tongue up and down and over every inch of skin. Joey gave a few low moans before sitting up, grabbing Kaiba by the hair, pulling their lips to meet. As they did so, Joey pushed Kaiba backwards, pinning down the arms of the brunet. He placed one hand on the blue eyed boys hips, and flipped him over quickly, before proceeding to press his chest onto the taller boys back. Kaiba gave a few muffled protests, struggling under Joey's grip. Kaiba tried to wriggle free from the blond, but stopped as he felt an unusual sensation in the back of him. The young blond was scissoring, prodding and lightly tickling the brunet with long and delicate fingers, sending a cold rush through his body that ceased all attempts to escape.

Just as Joey began to speed up, Kaiba drew all of his strength to flip over, shocking the blond to fall backwards. Quickly, Kaiba stood up and grabbed the blond by his matted hair and pulled him to his feet, dragging him quickly over to the desk.

'What the fuck…'

'What?' Kaiba leered, 'You think I'd let _you _near _my _bed?'

'Why you fucking…' Joey was cut off as his hips banged against the wood. Kaiba forced his hand onto the back of the blonds' head, tangling his hands in the hair as he did so. He used this to push the small boys head down and he entered him from behind. It was hard and dry and unexpected, Joey screamed out at the shock and the pain. Noticing the unpleasant feeling, Kaiba leaned over and snatched a bottle of hand lotion from the desk, deepening himself into Joey has he did so. Joey gasped out again, desperately trying to find something to grip. Finding nothing the brown eyed boy clawed at the wood work before Kaiba pulled back the blonds' head.

'Don't ruin my fucking desk. It cost more than your damned house.'

'Well sorry you fucking ass,' Joey said between breaths, 'but in case you haven't noticed, this fucking hurts.' With that Seto thrust in, hard causing Joey to yelp.

'Don't fucking complain or it'll get worse.' Joey gave a low growl before feeling a breeze cross his ass, the brunet had pulled out, quickly, Joey turned around but as he did so he was pushed backwards across the desk and in one swift move Kaiba pulled the blonds' legs over his shoulders and thrust in again.

It felt, different, this time. It was smoother, more moist, yet hard. Joey looked to the floor to see the hand lotion slowly dripping out onto the marble floor. He looked to the boy above him who was staring menacingly into his eyes. At that point, the elder Kaiba began to thrust quickly, which resulted in the smaller boy been slid up and down the table due to the force. Joey stretched out to reach the blue eyed beauty but he was too far away. Eventually he allowed his hands to settle above his head, tearing at some paper which had been left there. The boys spent 20 minuets screaming and moaning, thrusting and sweat beads appeared on their faces and drizzled down their limbs. Neither spoke during the time, but they continued to stare into each others eyes, full of hate. Joey would occasionally tighten his grip around Kaiba's neck with his legs, which in result Kaiba would bite the blonds' legs or scratch him. Occasionally he would thrust so hard the brown eyed boy would jump and bang his head from shock. When the time was up, Kaiba pulled out swiftly before finishing, leaving Joey whimpering, wanting more. The blue eyed boy picked up his clothes and walked to the bathroom, all the while the blond was watching his ass, confused.

'I'm getting a shower, mutt. I expect you to be gone by the time I get out.' Kaiba shot an icy glare. Joey jumped off the desk, not expecting his legs to give way like they did. Kaiba gave a satisfied smile before locking the bathroom door behind him.

Joey continued to crawl pitifully along the floor, collecting his clothes as he did so. Fucking rich boy thought he was so good, he'd show that bastard what for. Hobbling to his feet, Joey proceeded to get dressed, before limping over to the desk to write a note.

'_hey, rich-boy_

_You think ur so gud, do ya?_

_Well, we'll see. This ain't over yet. You didn't do the project dumb-ass and I'll get you back for the pain in mine._

_See you at school you bastard_

_Joey._

_PS, I'm gonna raid your kitchen anyways.'_

He attached the note to the laptop and proceeded to exit the room. That bastard wouldn't get one over on Joey Wheeler. Not so easily anyway. As he walked down the hall the pain began to grew and he began to wonder what had just happened. He hated Kaiba, so why had he let him take him like that? Why had Kaiba done it anyway? Kaiba who always had women jumping over him had chosen to screw Joey Wheeler? How had that happened? His mind raced with questions that he couldn't possibly answer. His stomach growled and he decided it was high time he got that pizza Mokuba had promised. Not only did he give Seto the company he was asked to give, he gave him a whole lot more. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry anymore, as his mind began to drift to what exactly would happen tomorrow at school…

* * *

_hey everyone, sorry it's a bit short, hope you liked it_


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Joey arrived at class, Kaiba was already there. He was sat in the corner, typing on his laptop. Nothing out of the ordinary. Joey went to sit at his usual desk by the window, to find a note on it.

'_Mutt._

_Don't think your being funny. Attack my fridge and your ass is mine._

_If I fail this project, it will be your fault, and it will result in your demise. _

_Now be a good dog and listen to master._

_Try pay attention, I am not going to do this project._

_I have more important things to do.'_

The bastard wasn't even going to sign it? Joey shot the blue eyed boy a glare from the other side of the room. Kaiba's hands never faltered on the keyboard. He didn't look at Joey and he didn't even stop working, but a cruel smile graced his lips as he heard the paper crumble across the room. Joey was beyond pissed, that ass had been waiting for him to do that. He was going to wipe that stupid grin off that rich boys face. Just as he got up to do so, the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

For an hour, Joey stared blankly at the board, not entirely sure what lesson he was in or what was happening. By the time whichever teacher it was had finished the lesson, Joey woke up from a sleep he didn't know he was in when a firm hand touched his shoulder.

'Hey Man, are you ok?' Tristan looked down at his blond friend.

'Er yeh, sure. I just missed out on some sleep and I'm a little tired. Nothin' some food won't fix, riiiight?' Joey tried his best to give a wide smile, watching the class filter out.

'What class you get next?' Tristan smiled.

'Uh…what day is it?'

'Um, Wednesday?'

'What period are we in?'

'Christ Joey, do you know anything? How much sleep did you loose? We just finished first period.'

'Oh, I have a free.' The brunet looked sullen.

'Oh, well, I have math, so I'll catch you at break, yeah?'

'Yeah you will.' Joey gave his signature smile and grabbed his bag. As he left, he noticed the only other person left in the room was Kaiba.

'Yo, rich boy. Class ended.' Nothing. 'Oi! Kaiba you jerk you just gonna sit there all day?'

'I heard you the first time, Wheeler.'

'Thought a rich guy like you could afford manners.'

'Thought a wise ass like you would know better.'

'Who you callin' a wise ass you bastard?'

'Who you calling a bastard, mutt?'

'Don't fucking call me a dog.'

'If the collar fits.' Joey flung his bag down and marched over to Kaiba.

'You wanna say dat again, rich boy?'

'Say what, Mutt?'

'That!' Joey grabbed the blue eyed boy by his collar and flung him against the wall. The boy flinched at the sudden pain as his back hit the wall.

'I am not a fuckin' dog, Kaiba.'

'Then why are you acting like a rabid animal?' Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

'Shut the fuck up.'

'Make me.' He gave an icy glare. Joey darted over to the youth, crushing his lips and hips against the brunet, refusing to budge. Kaiba was quick to put his hands in the blond's hair, tugging and pulling at the tangles, muffling insults through the small gap between their lips. The kiss heated up, becoming fast paced and passionate. Darting tongues crushed between bruising lips, the banging of noses and pulling of hair. Eventually Joey pulled away, wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

'Do not call me a fucking mutt.' With that he walked off, leaving Kaiba smirking with a raised eyebrow.

Joey decided he would spend his free in the library. He rarely went there, and the times he did he was hiding from someone. This time, he had gone to do work. Anything to get him away from that bastard rich boy. If he could finish some of the assignment here, maybe he would have to spend even less time with the CEO. He wandered over to the poetry section, picking out a few books that where British. He opened the book to skim through the likes of Scannell, Owen and Brooke. Listing down a few that occurred in several books he decided to leave the work until a later date. Work was boring, Kaiba was annoying, what was a guy to do? The bell wrung and Joey knew it was break. When he reached his locked, Yugi's eyes popped up,

'Hey, Joey.'

'Hey, Yug''

'Tristan said you was a little tired today?'

'Yeah, couldn't sleep it's a massive pain in the ass, ya know?' Yugi wouldn't know the double meaning of the words.

'Oh well, make sure you get plenty of rest tonight, I was worried.'

'Ah no need to…' at that point Joey was cut of and dragged away by a fast walking brunet who seemed to have no time to talk.

_

* * *

_

_Hey guys. Sorry this one is really short. I've been a bit busy but I'm determined to post everyday. Let me know what you think,_

_AB_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone, this chapter is for Magnetic-Paw, I hope you all like it!_

Kaiba grabbed Joey by the wrist, throwing him into a room, slamming the door behind them, and twisting the lock. Quickly, he marched the blond against the back wall, almost throwing him, so he fell to his knees. He then walked over the blinds, shutting them swiftly.

Rubbing his head, Joey pulled himself to his feet.

'Ah, Kaiba, what the fuck?'

'Can it, Mutt.'

'Can it? Your fucking locking the doors, closing the blinds, do you have a fucking gun under that uniform?'

'And what could you do if I did?' Joey looked around

'Run?'

'The door is locked, genius.'

'Ah at least I could get away from the wall and try escape.'

'I can pull a trigger fast than you can run, Wheeler.'

'I'll just drop my pants and distract you again, richboy.'

'I don't think you'd like to be shot there.'

'I don't think you would.'

'What makes you think that, Mutt?'

'Because you'd be pissed off when I couldn't do ya.' He gave a sly smile.

'What makes you think I want that?' Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

'Your saying you don't?' Joey mirrored his expression.

'I am saying exactly that.'

'Was different last night…'

'I fucked you last night you stupid mutt.'

'Yeah and I can do a damn sight better than that.'

'Well excuse me for having never done it before!' Kaiba instantly covered his mouth with his hand. Joey's eyes widened as he looked over the blue eyed boy.

'Kaiba…you're a…'

'No. I never said that.'

'You just said…' Kaiba's mind began to race, he had to think fast to get himself out of this problem.

'You really think I've never done it Wheeler?'

'Well you just…'

'Oh get real. I've never done a _mutt _before. And to be honest, I don't intend to again.'

'Yeah whatever Kaiba, you fuckin' loved it.'

'Keep telling youself that, dog.'

'I will, cuz it's true.' Joey gave a wide grin and Kaiba allowed his eyes to narrow. He looked the blond over, taking in every inch of flesh, every strand of hair, and every animation in his body. Joey was nothing special. He was totally ordinary. In fact, he was less than that. He was a mess. His hair fell all about his face, in no particular fashion. He clothes had random creases, and he smelt of soap, which meant he probably couldn't afford cologne. Kaiba on the other hand had perfectly styled hair. His clothing was pressed fresh and clean. He smelled faintly of expensive colognes flew in from all over the world. He had tidy dress shoes compared to Joey's dirty trainers and his skin was immaculate, as Joey's was scarred and bruised from whatever fight he had been in. He was nothing special but he was,

'Beautiful none the less.' Kaiba muttered out loud.

'Wha' did you jus' say?' Joey stared at the brunet who threw him a confused look.

'What are you talking about Wheeler?'

'You said beautiful. What you talkin' about?'

'I want to know what _your _talking about. You stupid mutt, incoherent barking all the time. Someone should have you put down.'

'So you was going to kill me!' Kaiba didn't intend to change the subject, but he was glad it somehow worked.

'You're a fucking idiot, do you know that?'

'Then why are we in here.'

'I want to talk.'

'You want to talk, so you lock me in, shut the blinds and scare to fucking death?'

'You overreact to everything, don't you?'

'You were going to kill me!'

'I wasn't going to fucking kill you, now shut up.'

'I will not show up, they would find me eventually.' This was becoming frustrating.

'I was going to kill you mutt, but if you carry on it can be arranged.' Joey opened his mouth and then shut it again. He looked around the room, before walking to a desk and sitting on the table.

'Well, what do you want to talk about?' Huge honey eyes met sparkling sapphires. Kaiba placed his bag on the desk he was next to, before walking over to the golden boy.

'What do you think I want to talk about?' Kaiba's voice became dark.

'Kittens?' Joey gave a wide, hopeful smile.

'It is defiantly not kittens, Joey. You are an idiot.' First name terms?

'So, it's Joey now, Seto?' Joey narrowed his eyes in amusement, waiting for the reaction. Kaiba paused in his footsteps.

'Call me Seto, and I'll tear your tongue out.'

'Will you do it with your own?' The darker haired boy sneered at the blonds suggestive face. This conversation was going to be a lot more difficult than he had planned.

'You're disgusting.'

'You love it.'

'I love…' Kaiba stopped as he realised what he was saying. '…It when you think you're so good. I can't wait to see it when you ultimately fail.' It was a good recovery, and from what he saw, the blond hadn't noticed. He though back about what he almost said. Was it true? It couldn't be. He hated the blond. His annoying voice, his obnoxious habits and arrogance. He was a hateful person.

'So, what did you want to talk about, rich boy. I have class after break you know, and I can't be bothered with detention tonight.' Kaiba raised his eyebrow, suddenly the warning bell wrung.

'You will be at me house. Tonight. At 6. I wouldn't be late if I was you.' Kaiba turned on his heels and left, smirking.

'But what the fuck did you want!' Joey yelled after him, but the icy brunet had already unlocked the door and left. Joey's head drooped. Maybe Kaiba really did want to kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

Joey arrived at Kaiba mansion dead on time. Ha. A pun. Dead. On time. Joey was psyching himself out already, his mind racing with the horrible ways the brunet was going to kill him. Maybe it was poison? Or a knife? Maybe the boy had a gun, or a sniper to shoot while they talked. He could strangle him, or hack him to death. Knock him out and bury him alive? He could suffocate, drown or maybe burn him…his mind raced as he timidly walked up the stairs to Kaiba Mansion, knocking on the large doors.

Edmund frowned.

'Master Kaiba is waiting for you, in the living room.' The living room? What horrible death awaited him?

'Er, right…'Joey looked around him.

'1st hallway on the right, 1st door on the left.' Edmund shut the door behind the blond.

'Thanks….' Joey began to wander vaguely in the direction he was told, preserving every step as if it could be his last. When he finally reached the cream door, he took a deep breath before knocking sharply. There was a grunt,

'Come in.' Kaiba's voice seeped through the door. Hesitantly, Joey pushed it open. He was clad in his usual torn jeans and a loose white shirt. Kaiba was sat on a dark brown leather sofa, apparently, the Kaiba's had more than one living room. Joey told himself that this shouldn't surprise him. The brunet sat cross legged, leaning casually back, one elbow on the arm of the sofa, and the other rolling a small pen between his fingers. He was wearing white dress trousers, with an elegant burgundy jumper, that reached up to his neck. Over the side of the sofa was a matching formal jacket to the trousers Kaiba wore. The blue eyes had an almost red glow to them, like fire on water. Kaiba slowly looked up to the nervous blond, who was currently scratching his head,

'Er, you had a meeting of sumthin' Kaiba?'

'Yes. Not that it is any of your business but I have had colleagues over to discuss future investments.' His face remained indifferent to conversation.

'Aw. Ok that cool, I guess. Nice jumper-type-thing.' Kaiba glared at the youth and eyed him up at down. Instantly feeling pressured, Joey spoke again.

'So um, was it a fun meeting and stuff?' The blue eyed boy looked so much older in a suit, like he should be in his 20s, married, providing for someone other than his brother. Joey had to admit it though, for a guy, Kaiba looked very hot in formalwear.

'I wouldn't call it fun.'

'Well, what is fun for you?' Kaiba opened his mouth and then shut it again. _What was fun to him?_ He pondered for a short moment.

'Winning.' He concluded.

'Dat's all?' Joey exclaimed, not meaning to be so loud.

'Yes. Everything else is meaningless.' Was Kaiba a robot or something?

'Meaningless? How can you say that? Don't you play video games, or football, or hang out with friends, Mokuba…the cinema? Anything?' the image of Kaiba muddy in a football kit crossed Joey's mind, and the boy fought to suppress urges he knew he shouldn't be having.

'No. Don't be stupid. I don't have time for rubbish like that.'

'You don't have time! What are you? A machine? Your eight fucking teen years old Kaiba, what the fuck?'

'What is your problem mutt?'

'Nothing, I think I just worked out why your such a bastard.'

'Oh, then maybe you'd like to fill me in, so then I can tell you why I think the same of you, you stupid dog.'

'At least dogs can have fun, moneybags.'

'At least I have the intelligence to make money, mutt.'

'Yeah and then do what with it!' Joey's voice had raised to a shout.

'Make more.' Kaiba was snarling, mirroring the tone of the blond haired boy.

'To spend on what!'

'Investments.'

'But you never spend it on anything fun. What's the point in being to fucking loaded, if you don't have anything to do with it?'

'I don't see what any of this has the fuck to do with you.'

'I just can't be arsed to see someone throwing their life away. I've fucking seen it before and it pisses me off. This is why you're so fucking lonely.'

'Who said I was fucking lonely?'

'Well you certainly don't have any friends!'

'I like my own damn company.' Kaiba stood from his seat, screaming back at the boy, for the first time in months, he had raised his voice to someone.

'Yeah, I bet it's all fuckin bunnies and daisies spending time with a giant ass.'

'At least I don't get fucking hurt by fakes.'

'You don't get fucking hurt by anyone. That's your problem, your so fucking emotionless. You're like some stupid robot.'

'I've never been hurt by anyone! You don't even know me, Wheeler, so don't make fucking assumptions. What about you, willing to risk everything for someone you won't know in 20 years? Yeah you're really fucking lucky.' Joey was taken back, what did this rich bastard know anyway? He didn't know anything about friends or happiness he was just bitter at his own life.

'Talk about hypocrisy Kaiba. How do you know I won't know them? They're my friends, and it will always be that way.'

'God you're so fucking naïve. I just hope I'm around to see this bite you in the ass in 5 years time.'

'Oh just suck on it.' Joey gave in. The teen was too much for him. Kaiba sat back into the sofa, reclining and folding his legs again. Joey was still stood, breathing heavily after yelling at the stubborn brunet.

'I do have a fucking sofa you know.' Joey looked to the sofa that made an 'L' shape with the one Kaiba was sat at. He sat down with unease. Him and Kaiba seemed to be getting on less and less, and the arguments and conversations where becoming more and more personal. Silence shone in the room, echoing off the walls, and screaming in the boys' ears. The lack of noise was slowly picking at Joey's brain.

'So, why did you call me over…' he looked hesitantly to the window and door, to refresh himself on where they were.

'Stop looking around, mutt, I am not going to fucking kill you.'

'I know dat…' Joey held his words, as if waiting to say something else, but the words weren't ready to form.

'You are an idiot sometimes…most times.' The boy corrected himself. 'Did you do anymore on the project?' His eyes narrowed.

'Uh, yeah, I took some lists of poetry that seemed to be popular. I don't really know what else to do.'

'Hmph.' Kaiba rolled his eyes. The blond was really an idiot. So why did he li…it didn't matter.

'Is that all you wanted me for, to discuss the project? We cudda done that in school, it only takes a few seconds…'

'No, that is not what I wanted you for. I wouldn't waste so much time to call you over to ask you about a meaningless project.'

'It's not meaningless, I need to pass that to finish school. So why did you call me over anyway?' Kaiba shifted slightly in his chair, looking uneasy, as if he needed a scapegoat or a way out.

'Well…' He started, taking a deep breath. 'We need to talk about what happened the other night.' Joey bit his lip, he was hoping this wouldn't come up.

'Um, look Kaiba. The other night, shouldn't have happened. I mean, I don't like men. I never have, and I never will. I don't know how it happened, I didn't even mean for it to happen, it was a mistake.' A strange looked ran across Kaiba's eyes, disappearing quickly.

'I know that mutt. I don't do men. I especially don't do mutts. And if I had had more time to calculate what was happening, I would have made sure that I especially never did _you. _I just…' he paused, hesitating. It was a rare occasion, which the blond picked up on. 'I just need to make you fill out some documents. It wouldn't be good for my image, and whatever is bad for my image, is bad for the company. I don't need you blabbing all over town about what happened.' Joey was taken back slightly. He hadn't expected this. He wasn't gay, but there was something about Kaiba. Something, different, something that made him special and stand out. Yes, he hated the boy, but he was also drawn to him, like a moth to a candle.

'What makes you think I want anyone to know what happened? You think I want people to know I slept with an ass like you?'

'We didn't sleep together mutt.' He took a long breath, 'We had meaningless sex, and it won't happen again. I will have the contract ready tomorrow. And you will sign.' Joey was more than willing to sign.

'Suppose I don't?' he felt himself say. 'I won't be telling anyone, but what if I don't sign? Or what if I tell if I do. Then what?' he smiled wickedly. He wanted to know how far the brunet would go to keep this a secret.

'Dire consequences, Wheeler.'

'Like…' His voice was getting more confident.

'Like you won't see the fucking light of day again, or your friends, or the city.'

'You'd kill me?'

'It can be an option. You seem to like that idea.'

'You are a bastard, you know that?'

'Very much so.' Kaiba smirked. At that moment, a plump woman rolled in.

'Would you like a snack, sir?' Joey looked at Kaiba instantly.

'Finger sandwiches please. This will be a long night.' The little woman turned on her heels and plodded away. A long night? Joey repeated the phrase in his head. Exactly what was going to make it such a long night?

* * *

_Hey everyone, hope you like the new chapter. I've been watching the abridged series all over again, I love it so much, R&R binky boys…_

_AR x_


	11. Chapter 11

The finger sandwiches were places down on the coffee table with a large jug of what looked like orange juice. Kaiba watched the maid steadily as she poured two glasses half full with the substance, bowed, and left. Joey looked straight to Kaiba, who didn't even shift his glance.

Joey cleared his throat, and the blue eyes slowly followed the noise to land upon the grinning culprit.

'What?' Kaiba snapped.

'Er nothin'? Can't a guy clear his throat, Kaiba? Jeez.'

'You want a sandwich, don't you?'

'Pretty please?' Joey grinned. Kaiba rolled his eyes,

'Fine.' The blond gasped with excitement, diving down to the floor, stuffing his face with food. The brunet reclined, disgusted.

'Soh Kahba, wha dish yooh mehn abhout ah lohng neght?' Joey's cheeks where stuffed like a hamster, little crumbs falling from his lips, Seto winced.

'Chew you food, mutt, and don't speak until it's gone.' His eyes narrowed dangerously, and Joey took a mighty gulp.

'Aren't you goin' ta answer me?' Joey bit his lip.

'No.'

'Why?'

'Why would I?'

'Why not?'

'I have nothing to gain from it.'

'You won't gain a black eye, that's something, right?' Kaiba smirked crookedly.

'Hmph, as you even could.'

'As if after 4 years you don't think I can!'

'Because you have yet to prove it, mutt.'

'Do you want me to prove it?'

'I think I'll be disappointed.'

'Weird, you disappoint me too.'

'What's that supposed to mean!'

'Oh, I think you know. That's right, I went there.'

'You fucking loved it.'

'Oh is that what you think?'

'It's what I _know _mutt.'

'Yeah well, looks like you need educating.'

'Coming from the slacker?'

'Least I don't slack in the sack.' Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the boy.

'No, because I bet you get _plenty _of practise.'

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?'

'Oh, I think you know.' Kaiba let a smirk dance across his face.

'Your calling me a fucking slut, Kaiba?' Joey scrambled to his feet, and Kaiba slowly clapped his hands.

'The puppy is learning.'

'I am not a fucking slut, in fact I…' He cut himself off.

'You what?'

'Doesn't matter.'

'Oh, I think it does.'

'I think I'm gonna punch you if you carry on.'

'Be my guest Wheeler, I don't think you will succeed.' And with that, Joey gave a growl, running at the blue eyed beauty, tackling him on the sofa, pinning his hands above his head.

'You wanna fuckin' bet richboy?'

'Yes, I do. I know you won't hit me. You daren't.'

'You lousy bastard, I'll fucking show you!' Kaiba looked up to the blond who was sat above him, raising his free arm, 'I'll fucking show you.' Quickly Kaiba kicked the arm rest next to his feet and Joey swung his head to find the noise. Kaiba freed one hand and swiftly grabbed the blond's raised arm. In one mighty swoop he flipped the positions, and held both of the honey-eyed boys hands, staring down into surprised eyes.

'I told you, mutt, it's useless. I'm very disappointed. Bad dog.'

'What the fuck Kaiba, you tricked me.'

'Hardly, you're just easily distracted.'

'I am fuckin' not.' With that Kaiba leaned down, placing his soft lips onto those of the blond's. The velvet like feeling shot through Joey, Goosebumps pricking his skin and a cool wave wrapping around his spine. His wide eyes where slowly beginning to feel heavy, until they fell half lidded. Kaiba's sapphire orbs where hidden, and his tongue gently lapped at the blond's lips, asking quietly for access. Relaxed, Joey parted his lips slightly, giving the other room to enter. He pulled one hand free, and let it rest on Kaiba's cheek, the thick chocolate hair melting between his fingers. He gently gripped the hair and pulled the CEO closer than before. Kaiba released Joey's other hand, using his elbows to prop himself up, before the blond pulled him closer, so their body's touched. He snaked an arm under the coffee-eyed boy, letting the other fall at his hips, pulling them up, exciting him slightly. The kiss continued, silently, the brunet deepening his access, and the blond pulling his head closer to allow more of the sensual kiss. After 5 long minuets, Seto gently pulled his head back, opening his eyes, looking into the gold beneath. He glanced down to the rosy lips before continuing to stare into the beautiful eyes. Slowly, he pulled his mask back on,

'I told you, you're easily distracted.' Kaiba gave a light smile, before pulling to sit up, leaving the blond laid on his back. Joey gently raised a hand to his tingling lip, running his fingers where the brunet had been but moments before. A secret smile danced across his eyes, and his stomach began to feel heavy, for once, he was long for words.

'Your quiet for a change, mutt.' Joey looked up, still thinking,

'Oh, er, sorry.'

'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing, I er, I just…'

'Caught you off guard?'

'Um, yeah, a little, I really don't know what…'

'You liked it.' Joey's eyes widened,

'What! No, no I didn't.'

'Seemed like you did.'

'I think you're confused.'

'Then why didn't you stop me?'

'Why did you do it?'

'Because I love…to tease you.'

'Oh is that what you love richboy? Playing wit people? Huh?'

'Yes.'

'How about I fuckin' play with you? Huh?' Kaiba smiled.

'And how would you do that?'

'I, er…' Joey just realised what he had said. He covered his mouth. 'No, no Kaiba I didn't mean it like that.'

'I think you did.'

'No it was a reaction, I don't want to play with you, you're a guy.'

'But you want to kiss me…'

'Yes but that's because…' Fuck. Now he was in for it. He covered his mouth, that was not supposed to happen. Kaiba's eyes widened too, this was a revelation he didn't expect to uncover.


	12. Chapter 12

'It's because what?' Kaiba looked at the blond, who was fast clamming up. Joey's palms began to itch, and beads of sweat were forming on his head. His throat went dry and he bit his lips.

'Look, Kaiba…' He started, but the icy glaze was freezing him. 'I didn't mean it like that, it was a reaction, I didn't mean to say it, I didn't even _mean _it.' He looked to the brunet, who was carefully studying the blushing face.

'How many people have you kissed before.'

'None…no men.'

'None, or not men.'

'No men. Defiantly no men. You weren't my first kiss if that's what you was insinuating.'

'Sure about that?' The blue eyed boy brought his face dangerously close to Joey's, making him sweat even more, and visibly swallow.

'I…I'm sure.' Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

'I'm not so sure. Who did you kiss?'

'Er, just some girl?' Joey sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more.

'Her name?'

'S..Seto, I can't remember.' He faltered slightly.

'You're nervous.'

'No, you're just putting pressure on me.' The brunet brought his face closer and tilted his head to stop their noses banging.

'Would you like it if I put pressure on you?' he almost whispered, his eyes looking deeply into the blond's.

'I…I…I…'

' Tell me puppy, who did you kiss?'

'Um…' With that Seto closed the tiny gap, pushing their lips together for a long moment before pulling apart. Joey hadn't moved, and all the air in his lungs was sucked out.

'Feel familiar?' Seto grinned, keeping the gap small. Joey, shocked, just nodded, raising his fingertips to his mouth again.

'I…I…I have to go.' Joey whirled around and ran to the door, straight to the entrance and out of the mansion. He ran all the way home, the sun fading fast in the twilight sky. He never stopped running for air or from the pain in his legs and chest. His heart had been beating manically since the kiss, and it began to seize in his chest, tightening and crippling. He felt sick in his stomach and when he finally reached his door, he flung it open and slammed in behind him, sinking against it. His cheeks were damp with salted water, something that had not happened in a long while. His throat was rasp and his lips still tingled from that kiss. Kaiba had took not only his first kiss the other day, but everything else too. But he'd be damned to let the brunet find out. Tears steamed more and more and he pulled his knees to his face, holding them tightly for comfort, praying the shame would end. _He didn't even like men. _

Seto had chased Joey to the door in the living room, before giving in, knowing it was pointless trying to catch up with the blond. Even though he was taller, Joey was a fast runner and built with more muscle. Trying to catch up would be fruitless, especially as he didn't know where he lived. It would be a cat and mouse race that he couldn't win. The time had been moving slowly, and Kaiba wasn't sure what to do. For the first time in ages, he'd cancelled all of his appointments giving the entire night free to the blond, who he was starting to think about more and more. One option, he thought, would be to do the paper work that he told the blond he had. Of course he had no intention of taking legal action, he knew the boy wasn't so reckless. It was a reason to invite him over, to get to know him more, but that hadn't exactly gone to plan. He was usually much better at getting what he wanted out of people, so to find out that something went wrong…it was infuriating. He needed to think of a way to get the blond into his bed again. He didn't like men, but he wasn't massively fond of women.

He never had time for relationships, or ever found one worth finding time for. He had publicity stunts, but it never meant anything. He'd never kissed anyone, but no one needed to know that. He was hot, sexy and rich, if it got out, no one would believe it anyway, hell he was _Seto Kaiba. _

He picked up a small bell and rang it twice, the maid from before came in, and bowed.

'Take all of this away, I will be retiring to my office for the night. Please bring me some coffee. Thank you.' With that, he stood up, took his jacket and left to wander the dark halls of Kaiba Mansion. Every step reminded him of his past. His parents, Gozaburo, Mokuba who he fought so hard for. The card tournaments that he had ultimately lost, the many times he had had his heart broken before it could even thrive. The business deals, the arguments, the fights, the accidents, everything flooded to him as he walked to his office. He was a bastard, he knew it was true, but with a past like his, who could blame the man? He worked hard for everything he had, and even harder for his brother. Despite been rich and famous, the most admired man in Domino, something was still missing. He didn't know what it was, but there was something captivating about Joey that seemed to fill it. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why, but he was sure if he could see the blond again, he would be able to work it out, after all, that's what Kaiba's are good at.

_Hey everyone. _

_Sorry it's a little short but I promised myself I'd post every day but I have to work and stuff for the world cup and what not and I wont be home til tomorrow, so yeah._

_I hope you like it!_

_R&R _

_AB  
x_


	13. Chapter 13

The next day at school, Joey didn't take his usual seat at the window. Instead, he walked in early, looked at where Kaiba sat, and then sat as far away as possible. He didn't know how to act around the brunet anymore, so avoidance seemed like the best possible tactic.

Kaiba, as always had calculated the moves the blond would make, and was determined not to let him get away. Instead, he stood up before the class began to filter in, walked over to the blond who had placed his head on the desk. He filed through his brief case and pulled out a stack of papers.

'Wheeler.' His voice was void of emotion.

'Huh?' Confused the blond looked up to see the tall boy casting a shadow over him.

'The papers are ready. I need you to sign.'

'In a min, moneybags, I'm sleeping.'

'_Now _Wheeler, I don't have time to play.'

'Hmph.' The boy sat up straight. 'What do I need ta do?' Kaiba narrowed his eyes playfully and threw the papers onto the desk. Joey's eyes widened at the huge pile. It was phenomenal. 'How much junk do I gotta sign!'

'One signature per page. That isn't too hard for the puppy, is it? Paw prints won't do. I need your name in full also. At the end of each declaration, my lawyers will check through it later to make sure it is all correct.' It was a bluff, he wouldn't even let his employees know what happened with that boy. Joey rolled his eyes and picked up a pen.

'Kay…' he said, and began to sign through the mighty document. Kaiba stood watching and Joey struggled to keep open his eyes and rubbed his wrist every few pages. As class members started to file in, Kaiba snatched back the papers.

'You can finish it later. At my house. 8pm. I have a meeting.'

'Kaiba. I don't want to go to yours, cant you leave them with me and I'll bring them back?'

'No. I am afraid I need to witness it, to make sure it was you and such.'

'Jeez, you are a bastard.'

'Yes well, I'm a lot of things…_and you love it._' He whispered the last part. Joey snapped to sit up straight, his mouth suddenly going dry.

'Oh go fuck yourself.'

'Why when you'll do it for me?' his voice was like satin. It tore through the blond.

'I don't wanna do you Kaiba. Get off your high horse and leave me alone.' He let his head flop back to the desk, his messy hair covering his arms and face. _Damn Kaiba, who the fuck does he think he is anyways? I'll kick his ass if he carries on. Bastard. _

Class was uneventful as always and the day passed slowly. By the time lunch came around, Joey wasn't even hungry. It was a rare occasion.

'Aren't you gonna eat Joey?' Yugi looked up through huge purple eyes.

'Nah, I ate earlier, so I'm ok now.' It was an obvious lie.

'You look tired, are you feeling ok?' The little guy sure was persistent.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just couldn't sleep, bad dreams and noises and whatever.' He wasn't going to tell Yugi…or _anyone _that he had spent all night thinking of Kaiba, the brunet's beautiful eyes and silky hair, his velvet voice and silky skin. He wasn't going to tell them he thought all night about how he longed to touch the boy, to feel their lips press together in passion, in heat…in love? Yes, Joey had been thinking all night and was beginning to feel like Kaiba was more than just an enemy. They weren't friends, that would never possible. But he felt something else, something in the pit of his stomach, a sickly, heavy feeling…but it was amazing. His skin still tingled from every touch the boy had given him and he was coming to terms with the idea he was falling fast. He didn't want it to happen, he didn't want to believe it was, so he avoided Kaiba, if he wasn't there, he could hurt him.

'Earth to Joey!' Yugi's hand waved before Joey's face several times.

'Huh? Er, wha?' The honey eyes snapped back into focus, and looked down to the spiky haired boy.

'I said are you coming over tonight, for games?' His eyes looked hopeful. Joey couldn't help but smile. It faded once he realised what Kaiba had told him 3 periods ago.

'No, I can't. I'm sorry. Kaiba's making me…work on the project and stuff. You know he's a total slave driver.' He gave a limp smile, messing Yugi's hair.

'Oh, that's a shame. Don't let him work you too hard, please? People have suicide under his reign, you don't need to be one of them.' Joey bit his lip.

'I'll be fine. Trust me, nothing can get through these steel walls.' He hit his chest and grinned. 'I'm gonna go. Class starts soon and I just want today to be over with.' He grabbed his backpack and jogged off to his next class. _Stupid Kaiba, Stupid Kaiba, Stupid Kaiba._ He repeated to himself, his eyes welling up. Even the mention of his name made his chest burned. How can this be happening? They weren't friends. Kaiba isn't a nice person, but damn, he was hot. _Don't think about it. _Why did he have to drop his pants that day? Why did he feel the need to prove that? Now he was in a mess and he was falling for the one person who could defiantly never love him back, and worst of all, it was a man! Joey was beginning to hate himself, for his weakness of falling for Kaiba. If _any _guy, why not Duke Devlin? At least he was beautiful, in the most masculine sense of the word. To hell with that, Duke was more girly than Téa and he knew it. But Duke was gay, so Joey knew there was a chance of his feelings been returned. He thought more and more about the black haired boy, trying harder and harder to suppress his feelings for Kaiba. Maybe, if he went with Duke, maybe he'd forget Kaiba. Maybe he'd kiss Duke, and find out he didn't even like men?

It was worth a try. He picked out his cell and began to dial the green eyed boys number.


	14. Chapter 14

Duke answered his phone quickly.

'Yes?' He looked around him.

'Uh, Hey Duke, It's, Um, Joey.' Confused the black haired boy began to speak

'Joey? Are you ok? You don't usually call me…'

'Oh, I know, I'm sorry, but I was kinda wonderin' sometin.'

'Oh?' The black haired boy raised an eyebrow, wondering what the honey eyed boy could possibly need from him.

'Um, do you want to...erm…go on...a…you know…a date…with me.' He added the last part a little quieter than the rest. Silence fell on the phone line. 'I mean…you don't have ta or anythin'. It's just a suggestion n stuff I won't be offended and I really don't wanna pressure you and…'

'…I'll pick you up at 8.' The phone went dead. Joey let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart was racing. He had a date…with Duke Devlin. After school had finished, he was ready to race home, get ready and go out with the black haired beauty. Then it stuck him. He had just turned down a night with Yugi to see _Kaiba_ tonight. Now he had made plans with Duke…what was the blond to do now. He flopped into his history seat as the other class members arrived.

At the end of the day, Joey caught a glimpse of Kaiba leaving the school through the gates. He raced to catch up with the brunet, stumbling a few times as he did so.

'Kaiba!' He yelled but to no avail. 'Kaiba ya bastard look at me when I'm fuckin' yellin' at ya!' The brunet paused in his footsteps and turned around on his heels to look at the messy blond. 'I can't be at yours tonight.' He panted through breaths. 'I have to see someone…' He looked around, before glaring up into the big pools above him.

'That's not an option, puppy. I'm sorry, you'll need to come with me.'

'No, ya see…' Joey felt a hand snake around his waist, he looked up to see Duke standing next to him, his eyes narrowed at Kaiba.

'Kaiba. He's with me tonight. He can't come and do your dirty work, besides you have a company to run, I'm sure _that's _more important to you.'

'I believe you have a company too.'

'Yeah well, I can trust my staff enough to take a night off, you on the other hand…'

'Wheeler is coming with me. That is final. He has some important…paperwork to do.'

'Paperwork? God you're exciting Seto.' Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the familiar term.

'I never said you could call me that.' He glared at the cocky boy.

'And I never said you could steal _my_ date.'

'Your what?'

'Date Kaiba. Look it up, maybe if you wasn't such a giant ass, you'd get one.' Duke raised an eyebrow and Joey looked at the lightening cracking between the two boy's eyes.

'Er, Guys?' He tried to make sense of what was happening, but it was no use. The two were locked down in a staring contest. Both were powerful…sexy…men. Joey felt himself swallow as he glanced between the two.

'Well.' Kaiba finally said, looking at Joey. 'If the mutt thinks hanging out with some androgynous cat is more important than passing school, I perfectly understand. Hell, I know dogs love to chase after cats.' He looked to Duke. 'They play with them a long time before they tear them apart.' Duke's eyes narrowed toward Kaiba.

'Oh I get it.' The green eyed boy smiled. 'You're jealous. You want Joey all to yourself and now you're pissed because he asked me out.'

'He asked _you_ out? I find that hard to believe.'

'It's true Kaiba. I phoned him after lunch.' Joey looked around nervously and Duke pulled him closer, not taking his eyes of Kaiba. Some sort of emotion flashed across Kaiba's eyes. It went unnoticed by everyone but Joey. The blue eyed boy felt a burning sensation in his stomach, but chose to ignore it. It was likely the lack of food from the previous few days.

'And just why would you do that mutt.'

'Maybe I like him?' Joey cocked his head.

'I thought you were straight.'

'So that means I can't like Duke?'

'He's a man, you know that, right?'

'Hey, it's not my fault I'm hot.' Duke cut in, and Kaiba rolled his eyes before staring at him.

'You're not. The mutt just has bad taste.'

'Hm. Is that what you call it?' Joey looked at Kaiba. 'I happen to think Duke is extremely good looking, and I think we could have a lot of…fun…together.' Duke gave a wicked smile while Kaiba's eyes shot open.

'Do what you want, mutt, but I warn you. This project will be done by Friday, and you will participate. The paperwork, will be done tomorrow, and you will not stop me.' Kaiba turned and strode off towards his limo, and Joey let out a sigh.

'Jeez, what an ass.' Duke said. 'Telling you what you can and can't do, what is he, your mother?' He took Joey by the hand. 'I'll drive you home so you can get ready. We'll start our date early.' He squeezed the blond's hand and led him to the car. Joey felt his heart sink slightly after thinking about Kaiba. He was supposed to feel better that he was with Duke. Duke was still an ass but he was a damn sight nicer than Kaiba. Hell, the green eyed guy could almost rival Kaiba's looks. Almost. So why did he feel so empty inside? So lonely. He should be exciting, waiting to have the time of his life, but he wasn't. A lump came to his throat and his eyes began to burn.

'We're here.' Joey looked at Duke, who gave his a light kiss on the cheek. 'I'll pick you back up in an hour.' He smiled as Joey got out the car, gave a quick wave, and drove off.

Joey put his hand to his cheek where Duke had kissed him. Nothing. It didn't tingle. It felt hollow and guilty. Joey turned his back to the road and walked towards his apartment. He felt a warm sensation touch his cheek. Maybe he was wrong about Duke. He raised his finger tips to touch it, to discover the wetness. His eyes leaked more at the realisation. He took a few shaky breaths and closed his door behind him. He ran to his bed and buried his head in his pillow before the tears fell freely. He cried for 20 minuets, fisting and tearing at his pillow, before he noticed the time and knew Duke would be back soon. He swallowed hard, collected a large towel, and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stood under the weak flowing water. The water had no temperature, it just fell, giving him almost no sensation. He stood under it, gently rubbing his skin with his hands, the touch tingling lightly. Thoughts of Kaiba crept into his head. Images of the brunet touching him in the shower built up. Joey moved his hands to his fantasy, gently running them along his cheek, his jaw, his chest and finally his dick. Slowly, he took a hold of it, and stroked slowly, allowing his head to loll back.

'_Kaiba…'_ He whispered quietly, only the fantasy in his mind could hear him. He began to pump faster and faster, his grip tightening. He bit his lip, becoming breathless at the mental image of the soaked brunet in his shower, touching him, caressing him. He felt the touch get faster on his hardened member before gasping out as he finished. He opened his hazy eyes to watch the remainder of his efforts wash away. He slicked his hair back under the water, before coming to a slow realisation of his fantasy. His chest tightened. _He didn't like Kaiba. And he defiantly didn't like him that much. _He pulled the towel from the rack and began to dry off. He gently ran his fingers through his hair as he dried it, taking no special care to brush it. Unsure of what to wear, he pulled on some ripped jeans and a dress shirt. Looking in the mirror, he smiled. Maybe Kaiba would think he looked good. He bit his lip. It wasn't Kaiba who was coming to see him. He pulled on his shoes and headed for the door and out into the street where Duke was waiting to take him away.

* * *

_Hey everyone._

_Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I've been busy working so I can go on holiday...or snowboarding...I don't know which yet! _

_Anywayyyssssss I'll post again tomorrow, I'm glad you're all still reading and made it this far!_

_I love you all!_

_AB x_


	15. Chapter 15

Joey calmly walked over to the car, taking a few deep breaths as he did so. Did he really want to do this? Duke seemed to be enjoying every moment, what would the green eyed boy think if he found out Joey was _using_ him? Joey shook the thought from his head. He wasn't using him. That wasn't it at all. He was learning more about himself and Duke was a good friend. Hell, maybe if this worked out they could be more than friends and Kaiba would be out of the picture. Joey's heart stopped in his chest. Did he really want Kaiba out of the picture? Sure the guy was an ass…a total dick, but, Joey still felt something for him. What that feeling was, he didn't know. He pulled open the door to the Lamborghini and sat in the passenger side, Duke placed two fingers under the blond's chin, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Joey felt himself blush slightly under the black haired boy's gaze, before pulling on his belt as the car pulled away.

'So um, where are we goin'?' Joey bit his lip, the surroundings unfamiliar.

'You'll have to see.' Duke gave a suggestive wink and Joey noticeably moved in his chair. Duke kept his eyes on the road, occasionally giving a glance to the nervous blond at his side.

'We're here.' Duke let himself out before opening the door for Joey. The honey eyes scanned the area, unsure of where they were. They where in a multi-storey car park in what seemed to be an unfamiliar town.

'Um, where are we?' Duke just took the boy's hand and continued walking to a door. After going through the door and walking down a set of stairs, Joey could hear a distant sound of music. Walking on, he followed Duke into a stylish bar. A red carpet surrounded a wooden far on the left wall. The walls were mirrored with red curtains hanging from the ceiling and draping onto the walls. A few wooden tables stood around the bar area with high stools coated in red velvet. Joey looked around to see smartly dressed bartenders juggling bottles and glasses, while a few people gathered at tables sipping at cocktails. A wooden dancefloor in the centre of the room was empty, but lights still shone onto it, reflecting through the mirrors. Duke led Joey to a table, giving him a light smile, before disappearing to the bar. When he returned he held two drinks in cocktail glasses. He handed one to Joey.

'Drink up.' He watched as the blond took a light sip before smiling and taking another. He sat opposite the blond, twirling his hair around his finger.

'A little early for alcohol, Duke?' the dark haired boy laughed

'It's never too early for a drink, besides, this way, you'll be all for dancing when it starts to liven up.'

'When will that be?' Duke glanced at his watch.

'In around 40 minuets.' He looked at the blond's almost empty glass. 'Care for another?' Joey looked down before meeting green eyes,

'I, uh, how much are they?'

'That's nothing you need to worry about.' He leant over, pulling Joey's lips into a light kiss, before slipping his tongue into Joey's warm cavern. He allowed their tongues to dance, licking the bottom of the blond's lips before he left for the bar again. He returned this time with larger glasses, which the blond drunk eagerly. He wasn't trying to get drunk, he just needed something to lighten up and enjoy the night more. He was so tense, it had been a long time since he had been out and had any kind of fun, especially with someone as good looking as Duke. Wait. Did he just think the black haired boy was good looking? Maybe he was drinking a little too fast, but it felt good to see the boy in a new light. Joey stood up, pulling Duke off his stool and into his arms before pulling him into a passionate kiss, slipping his hands down the back of the boys tight black trousers. Joey gasped lightly and Duke began to nibble lightly on his bottom lip and squeezed his ass. The club was beginning to fill, so Duke led Joey to the crowded dance floor.

He proceeded to pull Joey closer with his hands on his ass grinding their groins together. Joey let out a light moan at the building pressure between his legs, before burying his head in the black boys neck.

'Joey' Duke whispered huskily into the blond's ear, 'Are you free all night?' Joey felt himself nod and a hand cup his cock as he did so. A dark blush ran across his cheeks before pulling Duke into yet another passionate kiss, letting his hands roam all over the lithe boy.

They danced and drank all night, the drinks flowing faster and the moves becoming clumsier, before the left and called a taxi, Duke in no state to drive. Duke had pushed Joey against the wall, their tongues dancing and hands roaming freely. When the taxi finally did arrive, they fell in, and giggled all the way home.

As Duke stumbled up his drive way and fumble for the key, Joey felt a hand clamp his mouth. Following the arm Joey saw Kaiba looking menacing. His eyes widened in shock as he called for Duke, who was too busy laughing at his own drunkenness to save the blond. Kaiba pulled him backwards into the limo, before proceeding to drive off. He whipped out his cell and phoned Duke while Joey looked around confused.

'I have Joey. Thank you for taking care of him but we have a project to do. Thank you.' He clicked off the phone despite the anger from the other side. Joey, confused and heavy with alcohol looked at the blue eyed boy,

'Kaiba? What are you doing?'

The brunet proceed to lean over and catch Joey's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

_Hey everyone, sorry it's only short but I've been so busy and everything!_

_Please R&R and let me know your thoughts on what you want to happen,_

_Much love_

_AB x_


	16. Chapter 16

Joey sank back into the chair, feeling the warm pressure on his lips. He was unaware of what was happening, but had no intention to stop it. He leant back, allowing the hot lips to take his own, exploring his mouth, their bodies pushing together. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore, he remembered been on Dukes porch, and then…someone took him and now he was been kissed. He shrugged it off and let the moment happen. It's not as if it was doing any harm, was it? When a sudden sensation hit his stomach, he realised whatever movement had been happening had ceased. They had been moving? He looked around and finally noticed he was in a limo.

'Duke?' He asked inquisitively.

'Try again, Puppy.' That voice. He knew that voice. Damn it, who's voice was that. He looked around and watched a figure pull into focus. _Kaiba._

'Whaa?' He stared at the brunet. 'What am I doing here?'

'What where you doing with Devlin?' Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

'On a date. Where has he done?' Joey was now confused and a light head ache was setting in.

'Now why would you do that?'

'Tryin' tah work stuff out.'

'What stuff?'

'If I like men or not.' The blond was relaxed and speaking freely, unaware of what he was saying, and what effect it might have.

'I thought you were straight.'

'So did I.' Joey pulled a face.

'Are you?'

'I dunno anymore.'

'Why?'

'I like Kaiba and Duke.' Seto felt his heart stop in his chest as he looked to the honey eyed blond. He _liked_ him?

'You…like me?' Seto looked a little shocked before regaining his composure.

'Um yeah. You're hot.' The brunet bit his lip, before leading Joey out of the door and towards the mansion. 'Why am I here? I should be with Duke…we were gonna…'

'You where going to what?' Kaiba almost spat the words.

'You know…do it.' Joey giggled and the remark.

'You…and Duke…Joey you idiot you're drunk!' Kaiba felt his cheeks burn and his heart tighten.

'S…s…sooo?' The blond grasped a wall, 'What does it matter to you? You don't even _like_ me, you tried to ruin my date…' the brunet felt his temper explode.

'You can't have sex with Duke! You're supposed to do it with me!' he yelled, covering his mouth at his words. That didn't come out right. He didn't mean to say it. Damn why did the blond always manage to get under his skin?

'With you?' Joey looked up, unsure of what was happening. 'Why would I have sex with you? You hate me!'

'_Yes but I like you…'_ Kaiba muttered under his breath. The blond seemed unaware of the comment. 'That doesn't matter. That's not the point. How do you even know Duke likes you!'

'He told me. Side's it doesn't matter anyway.' Kaiba was now confused.

'Why?'

'Cos he isn't here. You took me from him. I think. Why did ya do that?' Joey stumbled towards Kaiba.

'I'm doing you a favour you moron. Besides, we have a project. It's 2am, so it's due in _tomorrow._' Joey looked a little confused. Tomorrow? It was due in Friday. Then it hit him, it was 2 am. Making it Thursday. Oh…they should probably get to work. Seto watched as Joey's face realised and analysed the situation.

'Um, I don't have my notes…can we do this later…like after school and sleep and food and stuff?' Joey was walking towards the door before Kaiba grabbed his hands.

'You're not going anywhere mutt. You can't even walk.'

'Try and stop me.'

'I just did.' Joey pulled free his arm, shooting a glare at Kaiba, before continuing to the door. Kaiba grabbed the boy and pulled him into a tight embrace, slamming their lips together again. The blond put up no resistance. He continued to kiss the blue eyed boy deeply as Kaiba carried him upstairs. After all, Joey was drunk, and he wouldn't remember anything tomorrow. Kaiba would just take him home, put him in bed and nothing ever happened. It was perfect.

Laying him on the bed, Kaiba gently rubbed at the growing bulge in the blond's pants, which elected soft moans from the weary boy's mouth. He turned his head gently to the side and looked at the slender CEO through half lidded eyes. He watched the boy unzip his trousers, freeing him from the pressure, before leaning down and placing his mouth around the tension. Gently, Kaiba went down, sucking lightly on the blond boys cock. Nibbling slightly at the base he slowly pulled up, watching as the blond lolled back his head, closing his eyes, allowing low groans to escape him mouth. Kaiba went down faster, sucking harder, feeling the honey eyed boy grasp and finger the bed sheets in want and need.

'K-Kaiba…' He whispered gently, feeling the growing pressure between his legs and the urge to finish…soon. Kaiba sped up at the blond's encouragement, going down quickly, taking him in whole, chocking slightly on the length of the blond. The blond growled lowly, and came in the boys mouth. Seto eagerly swallowed, before leaning up to kiss the chocolate eyed boy. Exhausted, he fell at the side of Joey, who had closed his eyes, now half asleep after his explosive finish. Taking a piece of paper from the side drawer, Kaiba slipped it into Joey's pant pocket, before picking him up and carrying him to the limo.

Once they arrived at the apartment, he pulled the key from the sleeping boy's pocket and opened the door. Wandering down the hall to find Joey's room, he opened the door and laid him on the bed. He took it the simple surroundings. A bed, a closet and nothing else. A few boxes under the boy's bed and a bathroom leading on through the room. At the end of the hall was a kitchen-living room, with another bathroom in the hallway. It was minimally furnished with little clutter. Kaiba felt his heart sink, before giving Joey a light kiss on the lips. The blond turned away after, snuggling into his pillow and smiling lightly.

Smiling, Kaiba decided to leave, noticing the clock was showing 4am. He would have to be up for school soon, unless he took a drastic amount of coffee. He left the apartment silently, and went back to the limo, taking him home. It had been…an interesting night to say the least, and in a few hours he would see the blond again.

It suddenly dawned on him that as the project was due back tomorrow, it would be he last day with the hyper blond. His chest tightened and his eyes burned. Rolling up the divider in the limo, Kaiba allowed a tear to fall down his face. His plan needed to speed up if he wanted to make the puppy his, and his for good. He couldn't deal with the emptiness in his life anymore. Sure he had Mokuba, but what 18 year old boy only has his brother for a friend?

When he arrived home, he composed himself before leaving the limo and heading to his room. The sheets where still astray from the previous activities with the mutt. He walked to the shower and turned it on. Shedding himself of clothes he allowed the scorching water to flow over his skin, his hair sticking to his face before he pushed it back. Pulling the fluffiest towel he could find, he brushed off the water and tied it around his waist. Taking the phone he dialled 1.

'A strong, black coffee please.' He clicked down the phone and walked to the chest of drawers to pull out underwear. When he was finally dressed in his uniform, a maid knocked on the door before bringing in a large mug of steaming coffee. Placing it on the desk she smiled before bowing and leaving.

Kaiba sat at his desk, taking regular sips of the hot liquid, slowly feeling his energy return. He stared blankly at the computer screen, before massaging his temples and beginning to type. If he finished the project tonight, maybe he would have more free time to work on the blond later. Yes. That was a good idea. He set to work, typing rhythmically past the sunrise until 7am when he would set off for school.

_Hey everyone, I'm probably going to post twice today! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Some of you asked for a confession so…there it was, you'll just have to see what happens next with it though!_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	17. Chapter 17

Joey awoke to the sound of a buzzing alarm in his room. Flipping over he noticed the clock tick over to 7.30. An hour and a half until school. Groggily he sat up, putting a hand to his aching head. What had happened last night? He looked at himself for bruises to notice he was still dressed it jeans and a dress shirt. Oh, he went on a date last night…with Duke. He vaguely remembered dancing, after that, everything else was a blur. He let out a light groan before undressing and walking to the shower.

By the time he was out and ready for school it was 8.20. Perfect. This gave him enough time to put his clothes in the washer and grab a bagel on his way to school. As he picked up his trousers, a note fell from the pocket. Crunched and screwed from where he had been laid on it, he gently began to unfold it. His eyes scanned the paper, his chest beginning to burn slightly.

'_Aishiteru.' _

The only words written on the paper tore straight through him. He bit his lip. Duke…loved him? He wasn't sure how to feel. Sure, he liked the green eyed boy, he was kind of sweet and good looking, but…love? It was a little fast. He placed the paper on the side, before setting off to school.

He arrived slightly early again, taking a seat by the window. Kaiba was already there and he seemed to be staring at the blond. Joey shifted uncomfortably.

'What the fuck you loookin' at Kaiba?' the blond finally burst. Kaiba shook himself to sit up straight.

'Nothing. You seem different.'

'Yeah well I've had a headache all morning.'

'I wonder why that is.'

'I went out last night.'

'I know.'

'How?'

'I saw you…' Kaiba instantly looked away. That wasn't supposed to have come out.

'When?' Joey thought about it, 'Before we went?'

'Uh, Yeah.' Kaiba shifted slightly, feeling instantly uncomfortable. Joey noticed this.

'You're lying.' He stood up quickly, his chair falling back. They where still alone in the room, so they could argue freely.

'What the fuck does it matter to you anyway, mutt?'

'I wanna know when the fuck you saw me!'

'I followed you OK? I was there when you had cocktails, I was there when you danced and I was there when you where about to go into his apartment and fuck him!' Kaiba had raised his voice to a yell, his fists slammed on the desk.

'I wasn't gonna fuck him!'

'Oh? You said otherwise!'

'I didn't even see you last night you stalker!'

'Yes you did, you fucking came to my house!' Kaiba blushed red before sitting down and taking a few deep breaths. The blond was getting to him and he was beginning to regret the words that came out of his mouth.

'What?' Joey's eyes widened. He picked up his chair and flopped into it, his features unmoving. He swallowed hard. _He'd gone to Kaiba's house?_ 'Why would I go to your house?' he asked honestly, suddenly concerned at what he did last night.

'I t..I took you there.' That had been a lot harder to say than Seto had planned. Joey's eyebrows knitted.

'Why…'

'I didn't want you to sleep with Duke.' He sighed. There was no point lying now. It was over. His plan was totally ruined. No one would believe the blond anyway.

'Why would you care.'

'He isn't right for you.'

'He loves me.'

'He told you?'

'He left me a note.' Kaiba felt his chest widen.

'Oh. What did it say?' He scanned the blond's face.

'Aishiteru.' The honey eyed boy shrugged.

'How did that make you feel?'

'What are ya, a shrink?'

'Well?'

'Not that it has anythin' to do with you, but I dunno how to feel.' Kaiba took a deep breath.

'What if I told you…' the blond glanced over. 'That the note, wasn't from Duke.' Now Joey was confused.

'Who else would write it, and put it in my pocket?'

'Me…' Kaiba's voice was almost a whisper. Joey slowly processed the thought. Different possibilities crossed his mind.

'Why would ya do dat?' He swallowed hard, anger slowly lacing through his voice. 'Why would you sabotage our relationship? Is it cos you don't have one? Is it cos you're jealous Kaiba?' The anger became thicker, his voice turning red.

'No. It's not like that.'

'Then how is it?' The blond exploded. 'You're a fuckin' bastard Kaiba.'

'I…I like you.' The brunet finally stammered out. None of this was going right, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

'Yeah I fuckin' bet you do. Like to fuckin' piss me off.' Joey snarled and eyed Seto. 'Is this your idea of a joke? To play with my emotions? To ruin what might be my only chance at love?'

'No…it's not a lie…Joey…I…'

'Save it, richboy. I'm done screwing with you.'

'The project…'

'I don't give a fuck anymore. I'd rather fail than work with you.'

'You can't mean that…'

'I do. I'll gladly get held back if it keeps me away from you, ya bastard.' Kaiba reclined back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose fighting back tears…this was not supposed to happen.

'What do I need to do to show you?' He muttered finally. Seto Kaiba did not loose anyting. Ever. Except the occasional Duel Monsters game. But only to Yami!

'There ain't nothing you can do, Kaiba.'

'Fine.' The brunet gave in, and whipped out his laptop. Furiously he began to type. _This is not over.

* * *

_

_Hey everyone!_

_Second post today! I had an exam earlier and spent an hour of it just staring at the invidulator who was staring at me like I was about to whip a gun out. I decided to sit and smirk to myself the whole time. He eventually got creeped out. Maybe it's cos I have black eyes? People tell me theyre freaky…oh well. It has inspired me for a Bakura oneshot that I'll post later. If you read and liked 'The Speech' you'll probably like it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	18. Chapter 18

By lunchtime Joey was getting a little worried. He'd found a bag of sweets in his locker every time he went to open it. It was almost creepy, and if he didn't like them so much, he'd complain. By the time the end of the day came around Joey had acquired 8 bags of sweets and a box of chocolate. His lunch had been paid for by someone mysterious and as he left the building, someone handed him a large bunch of red and black roses. Confused, he accepted the gift and set off on his way home. Someone was been really nice, and he wasn't sure who. Checking his watch, he knew he had work tonight. He had to be there for 9, which gave him 5 hours to get ready and get there. Plenty of time.

After he arrived home, he flopped straight onto the sofa with a bag of sweets. He may as well relax a little. About 20 minuets in to his relaxing, the door bell wrung. He picked himself up and trudged over to the door in nothing but a white t shirt and boxers. He pulled the door open to see the tall, delicate CEO stood there in a pair of normal jeans and a grey shirt. It was very un-Kaiba like, puzzled the blond looked up,

'What do you want, Kaiba. I'm tryin' ta relax before wor…I go out…' he looked shifty to the floor. Jobs were forbidden and Kaiba would defiantly tell.

'I came to apologise.' I looked away. He hated doing this. He felt his eyes drift to the blond's slender legs.

'Yeh well, I don't wanna hear it, Kaiba.'

'Joey listen. There is no one around. No one will know what I say, so I can't have one over on you. Listen to me, please?' Joey bit his lip.

'Fine…' he stood back from the door allowing the brunet in. he gestured to the sofa.

'I see you got the sweets…' Joey spun to stare at the brunet.

'They where from you?'

'Who else?' Kaiba smiled lightly.

'If I knew they where from you, I wouldn't have accepted 'em.' He picked up the other bags. 'Take em back. I don't want em.'

'No, they're for you. I said I was sorry Joey, I mean it. I really hate apologising. So here me out.' Joey flopped on the sofa. 'Ever since the other day, I can't stop thinking about you. It's stopping me from working and that really pisses me off Joey. My job is really important. You know that. I think I like you. _Really _like you. I don't know what I can do to show you how much I mean it, there isn't anything I can gain from telling you any of this, but I have everything to loose. You haven't signed those papers or even mentioned last night and I just don't know what to do. I don't see why you won't talk to me. I'm trying Joey. I'm not romantic, or sentimental. I don't deal with other people…but I really like you.' The CEO took a huge breath. He had to get it out. He felt like an idiot. Joey looked up, his mouth stuffed with candies. He picked up the bag and gestured it to Kaiba, who shook his head. Trying and failing to chew on the candy, he continued to suck on the sweets. Kaiba stifled a smile, watching the blond eventually swallow the mouthful.

'Did ya want one?' Joey looked innocent.

'No.' Kaiba smiled. The blond could be cute sometimes.

'Sit down.' The blond patted a space next to him. Hesitantly, Kaiba sat down. 'Did you mean all that?' Joey looked forward, keeping his gaze off the brunet.

'Yes. Every word.' The blond nodded, thinking about everything. His chest felt heavy and a swirling feeling gripped the pit of his stomach.

'How do I know if I can trust you?'

'That's up to you.' Again Joey nodded. He was unsure of how to take all this. He knew he had fallen for the sexy brunet since their 'encounter', but what would happen now? He didn't know. There was a lot of risk, getting hurt.

'If I liked you too, what would happen?'

'Again, that's up to you.'

'Could we ever be together?'

'I don't see why not.'

'Who would know?'

'No one.' Joey took a deep breath before placing a hand on Kaiba's knee and giving a wide smile.

'Let's do this.' He beamed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Hey everyone, sorry for the incredibly short chapter but I'm having one of those days and I haven't finished my Bakura-y thing. I'm a mess! But I'm ever determind to post ahaha. I also made a deviantart…but it's rubbish. Does anyone have twitter? I can't keep myself off it! Anyway, please read and review my pitifully short chapter,_

_I love you all…especially those who got my hits to 600 last night!_

_AB _

_x_


	19. Chapter 19

Kaiba smiled inwardly. His eyes lit up slightly. Him…and the puppy…where…together? He cleared his throat.

'So, how's dis gonna work?' Jou looked up into cerulean orbs.

'Well, there has to be some kind of rules.' Kaiba frowned. Joey nodded, accepting the face. 'No one can know about us…'

'Not even…' Kaiba cut him off.

'No one. Not anyone. I can't risk it getting out, you know that.' Joey bit his lip.

'How will we see each other without people knowing?' he looked innocently at Kaiba.

'We'll just go to places out of town.'

'I have no way of getting there.'

'I'll figure it out.' Kaiba bit his lip and relaxed into the chair.

'So what happens now?'

'I don't know…I've never really done this before.' Joey closed his dropped jaw.

'What?' He almost chocked the words out. 'You've never been in a relationship!'

'I've never had time.'

'But…but…you're good looking and rich so I figured everyone would want you and you'd have them…'

'Is that the reasons you're with me?' Joey looked at the hazel haired man, his eyes glassing over.

'No…of course not.' He furrowed his eyebrows. Kaiba took a breath, the relationship had only been established 5 minuets and he was about to wreck it.

'So, why do you like me?' Joey bit his lip. He'd never thought of how to answer that.

'I dunno…' He began. 'I find you attractive, sure, but everyone does…I guess sparks fly…literally. Did that sound cheesy?'

'Yes.' Joey looked at the floor. 'But I still like it.' The blond boy gave a wide grin, scratching the back of his head.

'Awh, well, seen as you got to ask, why do you like me?' Kaiba swallowed hard. He wasn't used to been questioned.

'I just feel…' He couldn't believe he was about to say this… '…Complete when you're around.' Joey's eyes lit up. That answer was as good as any!

'Come 'ere!' he shouted, diving on the taller man, pinning him to the sofa, claiming his lips. Thoughts raced through Kaiba's mind, how to topple the blond onto the bottom and gain the upper hand and dominate him, but as he felt a soft, warm tongue enter his mouth, the thoughts vanished, and he felt his body relax under the light pressure of the honey-eyed boys weight. The kiss became deeper and soft moans elicited from the boy's mouths. Joey glanced over to the TV and the clock beneath it. 6pm. He had work at 9. Slowly, he pulled himself of the brunet, who in turn sat up, confused.

'What's wrong?' Kaiba watched Joey as he stood up.

'Nothin', I just got…somewhere I got to be tonight.' He smiled softly at the blue eyed beauty.

'Where's that?'

'No where special. Just got stuff to do.' Kaiba stood up, and allowed his arms to encircle Joey from behind. He planted feathery kisses on the blond's neck, Joey tilting his neck to allow more access, before sighing.

'Kaiba…I really need to get ready.' He began to pull away only to be pulled in tighter.

'Call me Seto, puppy.' Joey felt his eyes open wider, and his words freeze in his throat.

'S…Seto…' He began.

'Mmm, sounds good, doesn't it?' Kaiba smiled into the blond's soft hair.

'Seto…I really need to get ready, or I'll be late…' defiantly, the taller boy let go, and Joey set off towards his room. 'Make yourself at home…though I guess there isn't much here compared to where you live…' he added the last as a side thought. 'I'll get ready as quick as I can.' Joey dashed off, leaving Kaiba semi alone in the smaller boys apartment. What could he do? He could snoop, look through the possessions of the teen, or, he thought, he could be _normal._ Just sit down, and watch TV. He decided the latter was more appropriate. He slowly picked up the remote and turned on the TV. After flicking through to find only 5 channels available (_5 channels? Who has 5 channels? _He thought to himself) he settled on watching the news. His business would probably be on at some point due to the new updates on dual disks.

After 10 minuets of painful TV watching, Seto decided it was a better idea to explore. Not that there was much to see, mind you. He wandered down the hall, opening the first door. Bathroom. It was small with just a toilet, cubical shower and sink, but it was decent. The only other door led to Joey's room. He knew that from the last time he was here. He walked in to find the room relatively tidy. The bed was half made, and most of the clothes where put away. On the far side of the small room was another door. A gentle patting sound came from it. _Maybe the puppy was naked inside? _Unable to hold his curiosity, he crept over to the door, edging it open slightly. The small crack allowed him to see into the dimly lit bathroom. Lucky for him, the crack also allowed him to see into the shower, where a wet and soapy blond was doing something that made Kaiba's jaw drop…

_Hey everyone_

_Me again!_

_If there are stupid mistakes, blame my parents, they have silvia's mother and squeeze blaring out downstairs and I cant think straight!_

_Anyway, I hope you like the chappy,_

_R&R _

_Much love_

_AB x_


	20. Chapter 20

Kaiba stared in to the darkened room, his eyes wide in amazement. The blond was dripping with water, his locks slicked back, and a look of pleasure caressing his face. Kaiba let him eyes wander down the slender body to find the boy's hand tightly clasped around his own member. Small gasps came from Joey's mouth and he stroked himself. Kaiba stood frozen at the door, his tongue resting on his drying lips. He watched as the blond stroked himself harder and faster, occasionally flicking his thumb over the top of his hardened member. Kaiba's eyes refused to blink, as he felt his trousers tighten. Damn, he usually had a lot more control than this. The blond's moans became louder, clearer,

'S…S…Seto!' The boy yelled on his release almost stopping Kaiba's heart. He swallowed in amazement…Joey really did like him. Did he know he could see? No…the door had been closed like the blond's eyes. Carefully watching, Kaiba watched as Joey's eyes fluttered open to half lidded, as he took the soap and continued to wash himself. Although it was still mesmerising, he knew he couldn't keep watching in secret. He tore himself from the door, and exited back to the living room.

Plopping onto the sofa, he was reminded again of the strain between his legs. There was nothing he could do but wait it out, thinking of trees and nature and other unsexy things. Unfortunately all his thoughts trailed back to the soapy blond, moaning in the shower…moaning his name. He instinctively cleared his throat and glanced at the time. 7pm. The blond took forever in the shower, however, he put a show like that on every time…he could get used it. Maybe they could do it together one day…

Just as he drifted further into thought a sharp voice coaxed him back to reality.

'Oi! Moneybags, how many times do I have ta shout ya?' The blond stood in front of Seto, his hands on his hips. He was clad in black trousers and a blue shirt with a tie. Kaiba looked up, a small smirk crossing his lips as he took in the way the clothes hugged the other boys body.

'Well you look…clean…' the blond gave a mock glare, and ran his fingers through his fringe. The long blond hair was tied into a small and neat pony tail at the back of his head.

'Yeah well, I have to look decent. I really need to go now though…' he glanced at the clock.

'Where are you going?'

'Just…out.'

'A date?'

'NO!' Joey reacted quickly.

'Then what?' The brunet's eyes narrowed.

'Do I have ta tell ya everythin'?'

'You do now.' Kaiba voice was laced with cocky velvet. Joey swallowed hard and began to walk away to collect a small bag.

'I…I have to work.' He said the words as quiet as possible, hoping the blue eyes couldn't hear.

'Work? That's forbidden.' There it was. He had been waiting for it.

'Yes. I know. But I need the money to keep this place other wise I have to go back home.' Joey visibly winced. Kaiba noticed the motion. 'But to be fair Kaiba, you work too.'

'I have no choice. I own a company.'

'I have no choice either, I own a house that needs rent.' Kaiba frowned. It was true, and no matter how much he hated it, the blond was right.

'Why don't you live at home?' Joey scoffed before giving a vicious laugh.

'I don't think so.'

'Why?'

'Lets just say, I have family issues.'

'What kind?'

'Can we leave it at that please?'

'No.'

'Look, Kaiba, I'm going to be late. Stay here if you want or whatever but I have to go.' He picked up his bag and marched to the door slamming it behind him. Salty tears burned his eyes as he trotted down the stairs and into the street. Damned moneybags.

Kaiba was left alone in Joey's apartment. Without the honey eyed boy there, it felt cold. It could also be caused by the lack of central heating. He looked around. What had wound the blond up so much? He looked around. Was he really going to sit and wait here for the puppy to come back? He didn't know how long that would be. He whipped out his cell and began dialling numbers.

_Hey everyone_

_Sorry my chapters have been…short. In a word! Aha._

_I've been busy and stuff, but I'm trying real hard so I don't leave a massive gap in posts! Anyway, if I have time there will be another one later._

_Sorry for Kaiba calling lots of people and emailing and whatnot. Yeah. _

_Anyway R&R_

_Much love to the 1820 of you reading in 40 countries! That makes me sooooooo happy! Thankyou!_

_Mwah!_

_AB_

_x_


	21. Chapter 21

Joey arrived home at 4 in the morning. Tired and groggy from all the work, he pushed open his door, his eyes following his feet. A strange tapping and hum caused him to look up. He was slightly taken back to see Kaiba, awake, on his sofa, with a bottle of wine. Of course, the brunet was tapping at his laptop, but he wouldn't have it any other way. The brunet looked over his shoulder to the puppy,

'Do you always come home at this time?' Joey glanced to the VCR clock and sighed.

'Yup.'

'Aren't you tired?'

'Yup.'

'Are you going to answer everything like that?'

'Yup.' The blond dragged himself to the kitchen.

'What are you doing?'

'Gettin' sometin' ta eat.' He shrugged as he opened the fridge.

'No need.' Kaiba gestured to the coffee table, which apparently contained more than a bottle of red wine. There was a small bowl of strawberries, a little bowl of candy, a few sandwiches and a cake. Joey smiled…the brunet knew he had a sweet tooth. Settling by the brunet, he began to 'delicately' stuff his face with everything his hands could grab hold of. Seto watched in amazement as Joey devoured most of the food.

'Wow…' he stared in shock.

'Shorry, Dho yhou whahnt shome?' the blond looked like a hamster with stuffed cheeks. Kaiba smiled lightly.

'No, I already ate. I was waiting for you.' Joey sort of grinned at the gesture, though it was hard with full cheeks. Kaiba let out a faint laugh and Joey swallowed the food.

'It's really nice of ya to do this. I suppose ya stayin' tanight?' Kaiba looked around.

'That's up to you, it's your apartment.'

'Then I'd like you to stay. Besides it is 4 am.' He smiled, squeezing Kaiba's knee gently.

'I'll phone Edmund to bring down my things.' Joey shook his head.

'No need.' He paused. 'You can use mine.'

'That's really nice and all, but I'm nearly a foot taller than you.'

'I sleep in shorts, so it won't make a difference.' A grin crossed Joey's lips. 'I bet you look really good in shorts…' He smiled before leaning over to kiss the brunet's jaw, lightly tracing his finger down the other face, causing them to meet eye to eye. Glancing down at the cherry lips before him, Joey slowly closed the gap. He licked the blue eyed boy's bottom lip gently, before kissing him softly. He tangled him hand in the soft coffee hair, pulling the boy closer. He gently encircled Kaiba's waist, drawing their bodies closer. He deepened the kiss, gently pushing Seto on his back, allowing more pressure into the kiss. As their tongues dances Joey continued to stroke through the soft hair, while Kaiba's hands roamed the blond's back. Joey pulled away, resting his nose on Kaiba's. 'You can sleep naked…if you want…' the blond let out a sly smirk before pulling himself of Kaiba. 'I'm going to get a shower, I feel groggy from work.' He paused. 'Care to join me?' He held out his hand to the brunet, who took it hesitantly. Today was a good day for him. 2 showers in one day! And this time, he was given permission to see the blond. Upon entering the bathroom, Joey continued his kiss with Kaiba, however gently began to peel off the taller boys clothes as he did so. When they where naked, he turned on the shower, and helped the brunet it.

They kissed deeply as their wetted bodies pushed together, their hands roaming over the curves and crevices. Seto allowed a finger to slide into the blond's entrance, causing Joey to dig his nails deep into the blue eyed boys spine. Biting his lip with the new pain, he swallowed hard, before the brunet withdrew it, only to slam it in again. This time, Joey moaned at the shock, before pulling himself closer to the boy to allow more access. He groaned into the soapy skin of Seto, as the finger thrusts grew deeper, faster and harder. His moans became louder and louder as his miracle spot was hit again and again before the tension between his legs grew too much and he released over the soaked skin. Rinsing the newly salted Seto down, he pulled him in for one last kiss before leaving the shower with a towel, and winking mischievously at the brunet. Kaiba stood and watch him dry off, feeling his arousal grow harder and harder. Once Joey sauntered out, Kaiba took a deep breath, telling himself to calm down. He slowly dried off, anticipating all the things he would do to the blond and how he would scream in pleasure.

Open leaving the bathroom he found the blond laid seductively on the bed, his hair tossed over the pillows, his legs open, stark naked…and completely fast asleep. Damn. Stupid mutt.

_Hey everyone_

_I wasn't gonna post again today, but insomnia decides otherwise!_

_Hope you likey it._

_R&R_

_Much loves_

_x_


	22. Chapter 22

_Yeah, I usually post my lil rant at the end…but before I start everyone should totally look at this http:/ magnetic-paw. /art /Puppyshipping-169206776/ . I really wanna thank you Anne, it's sooooooo awesome and I love it lots! Thanks also to devilgirl255 who commented on the pic about my story. I'm in a really really good mood! So this chapter is for Anne (Magnetic Paw)_

_Also well done Germany today, you played a good game…and everyone has been drowning their sorrows which is why tonights chapter is late! _

_Gomen!_

_Anyway, onwards!_

Kaiba frowned. He considered waking Joey up, perhaps a light tap to the shoulder, or a gently, yet spicy kiss… he shook the thoughts from his head. The puppy was tired. He'd been working hard and it would be unfair to wake him after 5 minuets for sex. Kaiba shrugged it off and decided it would be better to sleep as well. After all, they did have school tomorrow, and it _was _the day their project was due it. Seto gently pulled the sheets from under the sleeping blond, before placing them over the boys skin, and crawling in himself. He turned onto his side, pulling Joey into a light embrace. He saw a gently smile creep across the blond's lips as he settled down, holding the blond tightly.

The alarm wrung all too soon. Joey moaned as he heard it's incessant beeping, beckoning him out of bed. He frowned as he saw the 8am time. He must have set it wrong…he was going to be late. Too tired to rush, he pulled himself from his sheets and stood up and felt a cold chill before he noticed he was naked. His thoughts fell back to the night before, but he couldn't figure out anything, let alone why he'd decided to sleep nude. He came to the decision that he must have been too tired to dress for bed. Pulling his clothes on he stumbled into the kitchen to the strong smell of bacon. Confused, he looked over to the counter to see none other than Seto Kaiba clad in an apron, spatula in hand, frying bacon.

'Morning puppy.' He said, almost smiling.

'K..Kaiba?' Joey walked over, and as he did so, he was pulled into a tight embrace by the brunet, which led to a soft kiss.

'Did you sleep well?' The blond nodded, still trying to figure things out. It took a good 10 seconds before he came into full realisation of the nights events.

'I thought it was a dream…' His voice almost inaudible. Kaiba smirked.

'No it was real…' he grinned wickedly. 'and you still owe me some from last night.' Joey who had just taken a sip of juice, immediately spat it out.

'WHAT?' he shouted, unaware of the playful smirk dancing across Kaiba's eyes.

'We started, and you fell asleep after getting me all worked up.' Kaiba said bluntly, his face almost emotionless.

'Oh…' Joey bit his lip. 'I'm real sorry K..Seto, I'll make it up ta ya.'

'Yes you will.' Seto put a plate before Joey, 'But right now you need to eat up, or we'll be late. It's project day.' Upon hearing this, Joey shovelled everything on his plate into his mouth, chewed dramatically before slurping all of his juice. He ran for his bag and brushed the crumbs off.

'Hurry up, we won't make it and we need to finish the project.' Kaiba shook his head dismissively.

'Silly puppy. I finished our project 2 days ago, and the limo is outside waiting.' The look on Joey's face was priceless.

'Well moneybags, you cudda told me that sooner.' Kaiba gave a lopsided smirk.

'What and miss the show? No.' He took Joey by the hand, and led him to the door. 'You ready for this? Remember, we hate each other as soon as we step foot outside.' Joey took a drawing breath.

'Not a problem.' He smirked. They both exited the apartment, and Joey watched as Kaiba's face froze over, the emotion void. Joey pushed his hands into his pockets and trailed behind the CEO, kicking his feet as he did so. Upon reaching the limo, Kaiba put the barrier up, so they were alone and their conversations could go unheard.

'Kaiba.' Seto looked the blond who was chewing his lip and clasping his hands, playing with his fingers. 'I wanna ask you somethin'…'

'Yes?'

'Why did you finish the project 2 days ago…if you hated me then…?'

'I…I don't know.' He shrugged. 'Maybe I liked you and if the project was done, I would have more time to focus on you.' Joey smiled.

'Awww you're kinda sweet…in a weird kinda Kaiba way.' The limo haulted. They had arrived.

'Sorry…' Seto looked at Joey was apologetic eyes.

'What f…' was all he got out before he found himself been thrown out of the car by his shirt, landing on the floor.

'I fucking told you to be on time today, Wheeler.' Joey scrambled to his feet.

'Well I'm so sorry my life doesn't fit in with your rich boy schedule. What's ya fuckin' problem anyways!'

'The project you moron, I am not failing because some duelling monkey can't work an alarm clock.'

'You wanna carry on moneybags? I'll knock you on yer ass!'

'You couldn't if you tried.'

'Oh you wanna bet richboy? I could send you clear onto yer ass!'

'Give it in mutt, we both know you're wrong.' The brunet gave the blond an icy glare before sauntering indoors.

'Damn Kaiba.' Joey growled pulling himself to his feet and brushing himself down before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

'Hey.' He turned around seeing Duke stood at his side. 'That guy is a royal ass, I feel for you man.' He smiled. 'What happened the other night anyway? Where did you go?'

'Duke, I wish I could tell you…' he paused, 'but I honestly don't remember.' He smiled. Duke let his hand cascade to the blond's ass.

'Well, how about a rain check for tomorrow night?' he winked, before walking off to the school as the final bell sounded. Joey stood frozen on the spot for a few seconds before running into the building. He gets a ride to school and he's _still _late.

_Ok so that's it for tonight…this morning…whatever. Well seen as it's Monday now, I might post another 2 today, seen as I didn't yesterday._

_R&R and let me know what you want to happen._

_The story has a few chapters left…but there shall be a sequel I think. It's not really project x anymore once they've done the project! Haha!_

_I hope you like it,_

_Much love especially to Magnetic Paw_

_AB_

_x_


	23. Chapter 23

By the time he sat down and took out his pen, the English teacher walked in. Noticing the blond's fluster, he grinned.

'Mr Wheeler.' Mr Brannon walked towards the desk. 'You will be handing in your presentation first.'

'Ummm…'

'And.' He paused. 'I want you to read it out loud.'

'Nice going Mutt.' Kaiba glared from across the room. The boys stood up and walked to the front of the class, throwing menacing glances to each other all the way.

'Um, our project is on…War poetry.' Joey bit his lip. Kaiba shook his head and glared.

'The mutt and I, mainly I, compared the similarities and differences between 4 popular war poets from British history as well as the context that it what written in.' Kaiba passed Joey a sheet of paper,

'Um, we looked Anthem for Doomed Youth, Wilfred Owen, Family Secret by Vernon Scannell, The Soldier, Rupert Brooke and Suicide in the Trenched by Siegfried Sassoon.' He shot a look to Kaiba who simply nodded. Joey began reading from the paper Seto had given him, stumbling over a few words. After around 5 minuets Mr Brannon looked at the blond.

'You can sit down now, boys.' He looked rather disappointed, having expected a bitter failure from the pair.

He took the sheets from them and collected the papers from everyone else, and began to mark, setting the class an evaluation task. The class was rather uneventful aside from the start, and the end couldn't have come soon enough.

The boys ignored each other successfully for the rest of the day with the exception of their usual arguments and glares. By the time the final bell went, Joey was exhausted.

As he left he felt a tug on his arm.

'Joey!' Duke smiled. 'So, tomorrow night?'

'Um…'

'And just what is happening tomorrow night?' a dark, velvet voice brushed their ears.

'Oh, Kaiba. It's only you.'

'_Only _me? Watch your tongue, dice boy.'

'Ah whatever. I'm having a conversation with Joey. You aren't involved.'

'No?'

'No. Now get lost. You probably have work to do.' The green eyed man stared.

'You want to tell me what _you _are doing tomorrow night, Mutt?' Seto glared icily.

'Uh, well…'

'He's spending it with me you ass, now get lost. This doesn't concern you.' Kaiba narrowed his eyes dangerously, who the fuck was this guy talking to.

'It does now. The mutt actually has plans that night.'

'Oh and how do you know that?'

'That,' he glared, 'does not concern you, Devlin.'

'I think it does, when you're making plans for _my_ date.'

'_Your _date?' Joey looked around frantically. Not that he minded having two beautiful rich guys fighting over him…he just felt awkward having already slept with the one who had recently become his boyfriend. And no one could know. So eventually he'd have to decide. And he didn't want to wait around for that.

'Well.' Duke smirked. 'Why don't we just let Joey decide.' Too late.

'Um.' Joey scratched his head and grinned. 'Maybe I'll just spend the night alone with a stack of pizza?' He smiled nervously, waiting for the moment to pass.

'LIKE HELL YOU WILL!' both the CEOs shouted before continuing their rant. Joey had had enough and decided to leave. As he did, Duke caught his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss. Joey's eyes widened, his body tensed and his heart froze. This, was not going to be pretty. He felt the black haired boy smirk across his lips, before pulling him closer. No sooner had he done that were the lips pulled away. Joey stood, wide eyed, as Kaiba threw Duke to the ground.

'What the fuck, man?' Duke got to his feet. 'What is your problem?' his eyes narrowed against Kaiba's. 'Do you fancy him or something?' a flash of hatred span through Seto's eyes.

'No. I do not fancy the mutt. I don't even like him. I just hate to see disgusting displays of affection.'

'What, displays like this?' Duke again pulled the blond in, the time kissing close to his lips, and groping the blond's ass. Joey quickly pushed him off.

'Duke…people are watching…' Joey whispered.

'Like hell they are. Let them see.' He leant back in. Joey, unsure of what to do, just stood there. He wasn't about to hit one of his friends for no reason, so he put his hands in his pockets, and tried his best to look nonchalant. As the scene progressed, Kaiba had already neared in on the boys.

'Have you finished, Devlin?'

'Mmm?' with that, the brunet hit the green eyed boy.

'Don't fucking try to piss me off, Devlin. You _will_ regret it.' The tall boy turned on his heels and walked to the limo. Joey stood frozen to his spot as Duke got up rubbing his head.

'That guy is a massive ass. I feel sorry for whoever has to deal with him.' Joey's heart sank.

'He's a bastard, but I guess he can't be all bad.'

'I think you guessed wrong, Joey.' Duke squeezed the blond's shoulder. 'I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6.' He smiled before sauntering off.

Joey raced home. He had to see Kaiba. He suddenly felt bad for the days events after how nice the brunet had been that morning. After he got home, he slung on his ripped jeans and a white shirt before dashing over to Kaiba Mansion, hopefully unseen by anyone.

Upon arriving, Mokuba opened the door.

'He's upstairs, Joey.' Mokuba frowned. 'He seems pretty pissed off though, so watch your back.' The blond nodded thanks before heading to the blue eyed boy's room. Upon arriving at the doors he heard smashing and crashes from outside the door. Nervously, he knocked.

'WHAT?' Came the yell from inside. Had Kaiba lost it?

'Uh, It's me…Joey.'

'Fuck off.' Joey was taken back.

'Yeah well tough.' The blond pushed the door open to see glass shattered on the floor along with papers, files and anything else breakable. 'Woah…time of the month or somethin' Kaiba?'

'I told you to fuck off, Mutt. I don't want to see you.'

'Geez, what's your problem?'

'You. You're a fucking bastard. Now get out of my room and off my property before I phone someone.'

'Me? What the fuck have I done!'

'You kissed _HIM.'_

'Duke?' Joey looked puzzled.

'Yes, you stupid mutt. Now get out. I don't have time to deal with low lives like you.'

'He kissed me!'

'And YOU didn't stop him. Did you?' Kaiba's voice grew louder, 'DID YOU?'

'WELL WHAT THE FUCK AM I SPOSED TO DO KAIBA? OH SORRY DUKE, DON'T KISS ME, I'M WITH KAIBA?'

'NO BUT YOU COULD PUSH HIM OFF, SOMETHING! WE'RE MEANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP!'

'SOME FUCKING RELATIONSHIP IF WE CAN'T TELL PEOPLE!'

'THERE'S A GOOD FUCKING REASON!' Kaiba took deep breaths, his face red with anger, the blond in similar state.

'Nothing would happen. What's the worst?'

'I could loose my company and everything I worked for. Have you done?'

'Well, I'm sorry moneybags, but I don't see it logical to push the guy who I asked out off me for no reason. I didn't kiss back.'

'But you let him kiss you.'

'If I did anything else it would look weird.'

'You really are stupid.' Kaiba ran his hands through his hair, his heart beat slowly returning to normal. Just then Mokuba came bounding through the doors, he paused slightly at the mess before running over to the TV.

'Seto!' The raven-haired boy looked afraid. 'You need to see this.' Seto walked around the TV. There on the main news channel was a picture of himself, and an image of Joey running into the mansion.

'Executive lover of CEO?' was the headline. Kaiba's blood pressure shot up as he ripped the TV down and threw it against the wall.

'GET OUT!' he screamed at the blond.

'What the fuck? I didn't do anything!'

'You fucking told them. Get out.'

'Kaiba...I…'

'OUT!' Joey glared at Kaiba one last time, shielding tears as he stormed out of the mansion, slamming the door.

'Mokuba, my lawyers. On the phone now.'

_Hey everyone_

_Sorry I meant to post more today, but it's been a disaster and I have an interview tomorrow. I'll try my best though! My stats are broken too. It's not telling me how many people have been on. Highly upset at this!_

_Anyway I hope you like it, the story is coming to an end!_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB _

_x_


	24. Chapter 24

Green eyes watched as blond hair sprinted past flashing cameras and shouting paparazzi. Duke tried to catch up with the speeding blond, eventually catching him by the arm. The blond's eyes streamed salty tears and his lip trembled. Duke took a step back.

'Joey…what's wrong?'

'N…Nothing.' The blond bit back tears. Duke smiled wearily.

'Let's get out of here. Come on, I'll buy you coffee.' He took the boys hand and led him away from the fuss.

When they sat down in the corner of the shop, Duke brushed Joey's hair from his face.

'So, what happened?' Joey stared into the cup.

'Someone told the media me and Kaiba are dating. He flipped out, sent me away. I don't know what happened. Who would do that?' Duke shook his head.

'I really don't know Joey, but it'll be ok. You weren't involved with Kaiba right?'

'Right.'

'How come you were over there?'

'Mmm?' damn got to think? 'I'd left some books from the project there that I'd borrowed with my library card. I don't need more debts so I intended to give 'em back.'

'Did you get them?' Joey shook his head.

'Don't worry. I'll pay the fine. I'm sure they'd understand.' He squeezed Joey's hand lightly, causing the honey eyed boy to show a meek smile.

Kaiba paced around his office. He was pissed. Really pissed. How dare that second rate son of a bitch tell the press. He could lie to the press and say it wasn't true. He could tell them tipped them off with an equally damaging rumour, or…he could get his own revenge. He walked the window, glaring out at the herds of people gathered at the gates. It was now or never.

'Thanks for the coffee, Duke. I feel a lot better. Those rumours really got to me.'

'It's not problem Joey. I'll walk you home.'

The boys walked to the apartment hand in hand. Duke wanted to comfort Joey, it was a horrible experience for anyone to be hassled by the press. When they arrived, Joey went to open the door, but paused as he felt a warm touch on his shoulder. He turned around, and his lips met the raven-haired boys in a soft kiss. Joey breathed heavily, pushing the door behind them open.

Duke walked at Joey, gently pulling off his clothes as he did so. The blond walked backwards hurriedly, also tearing at Duke's clothes. Eventually they fell backwards onto Joey's bed, the darker haired on top. Smirking, Duke leaned down, placing dark kisses on the blond's shoulder, leaving small reddening marks. The blond gasped, allowing his hands to roam the pale flesh and the midnight hair. Their lips found again, meeting in a battle of dominance. The tongues battled hard and the position of uke was negotiated many times, before the blond finally settled on top, stroking the black haired boy's chest. Running his finger southwards, he paused before the unrestricted member. He gently took it in his hands, pumping lightly, to pull gasps from the green eyed boy.

'Nnneh…Joey…more…' Duke slowly spread his legs, allowing the blond access to his entrance. Joey sucked his fingers gently, before placing them before the raven haired boy. Slipping the first in, he felt the tension rise as Duke arched his back. Prodding lightly, he slid in a second when he thought the older would not notice. He did, and winced slightly, before moans began to come from his peach lips. The blond scissored and thrusted harder, the black hair becoming a mess on the pillows.

The blond then positioned himself before the darker haired man, before pulling the long legs over his shoulder, and swiftly thrusting in.

'Ahhh!' Duke screamed, his eyes lusting for more. Joey obeyed the loudening moans, thrusting harder and harder with quickened pace. He felt the brunet tug at his hair, his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. The pace reached all time high with moans echoing off the walls, before the boys came, leaving a white mess on the bed. Joey fell on top of Duke, his hair clinging to his face. They panted heavily before sensing a presence in the room. Turning around, Joey's face contorted in horror as he saw none other than the CEO of Kaiba corp. at his bedroom door, sneering angrily at the sight before him.

_Hey everyone!_

_Only one more chapter to go!_

_My nephew was born today so yeah I get to see him tomorrow. Interview went well to. Good mood pretty much!_

_So R&R! Even though my stats aren't working yet =[_

_Much love_

_AB x_


	25. Chapter 25

'Devlin.' Kaiba sneered, walking over and grabbing the darker haired boy by the hair. 'What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem.' Kaiba eyed him darkly.

'Whaa? What are you talking about now, Kaiba?'

'You fucking told the media.'

'No…No I didn't.'

'You're a liar. I already know. I found their sources, it was you.' Duke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'You're an ass. You didn't think I knew what was going on? You don't deserve him Kaiba. You're an ass and he's…he's out of your league.'

'And I suppose you see yourself as suited?'

'More suited than you'd ever be.' Kaiba raised his spare hand, hitting Duke square in the face.

'The fucking puppy is mine, deal with.' He grabbed a naked and shocked Joey by the hand, pulling him into a deep kiss.

'You'll be ruined, Kaiba.' The green eyed boy gently touched the bruise on his lip, blood spotting him fingers.

'Not likely, Devlin. I'd be worried about your reputation too. You're company is smaller than mine…' he looked down at the naked boy, 'Much like other things. Anything I say can determine if your company even survives.'

'Yeah well, your name is bigger. It's easier to ruin and the damage will be longer, Kaiba.' Kaiba smirked wickedly.

'You want to see what happens, Devlin?' The smaller CEO narrowed his eyes.

'Bring it.' After an intense staring contest which was making Joey uncomfortable. The blond coughed lightly to break the tension.

'Put on your clothes Wheeler. We're leaving.' The blond looked confused.

'You know dis is my apartment, right?'

'Yeah, so?'

'And you know I chose to invite Duke here?'

'Yeah, so?'

'Why would I go with you, you kicked me out.' It wasn't really a question. The blond folded his arms, rather cocky for a naked guy…then again, he pulled it off well.

'Because. Shut up.' He grabbed the blond's arm and dragged him away, giving him a towel as he did so. Once he pulled the kicking and screaming blond into the limo, he slammed the door. 'Drive.' The blond sat as far away as possible, eyeing the brunet who's hair was messed up from stress and whose eyes burned victoriously. He was clad in his usual leather trousers and high neck shirt, however the coat was missing. He sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded.

'Kaiba. What the fuck do you want?'

'I'm sorry. I wanted to apologise. I blamed you for something you weren't involved with.'

'Yes. You did.'

'So, I'm sorry.'

'Thankyou.'

'But.' His eyes narrowed. 'I haven't forgiving you for kissing Duke yet.'

'I explained that to you.'

'It's trivial.' Joey stared. So why was he brining it up.

'You like Duke? Am I wrong.' Joey's eyes moved from the brunet to the floor.

'No. I like him.'

'But…you don't like men.'

'I'm not so sure.'

'Why did you ask him out?'

'I needed to get over…' the blond thought for a while. 'I needed to get over you. It was driving me insane. I thought if I went with Duke, it'd put me off men. That it'd stop me likin' you. But I was wrong. It only made me want you more, and in the end, I wanted him too.' He took a deep sigh, a blush crossing his face. Kaiba nodded taking the information in.

'So…' Kaiba took a drawing breath. 'Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?' Joey sighed.

'Because there was no point. As far as I knew, you'd kick my ass, and mock me forever.' A smile crossed Kaiba's face.

'Yeah, I'd have probably done that.' Joey wasn't amused.

'Kaiba, why am I here?'

'We need to discuss some…things, Joey.' His face contorted into a frown. 'Since the press found out, I need to stop seeing you. They're going to be everywhere. A relationship between us…it wouldn't work. I like you, I do. But I also need to think of my company, the jobs of the staff, Mokuba…everyone. I can't risk it all for something that could never work.'

'We can make it work…'

'No, we can't Joey. I'm sorry it's come to this after almost no time. But I really can't see how it would work. Maybe when it's all blown over we can meet up…'

'I don't know, if you can't handle me now…I doubt it'll change then.' Kaiba swallowed. He watched as the blond's eyes glazed over, broke, and fell down his cheek. He really hated himself. He passed Joey some spare leather clothes from under the seat.

'Just incase mine rip.' He gave a soft smile. 'I really am sorry.' With that, Joey slipped on the pants, and was let out of the limo into the now pouring rain. He watched as the black limo drove out of sight, leaving him completely alone and cold.

…

_So that's it. _

_All of it. Please R&R as I expect most of you wont like this._

_There will be a sequel though!_

_I got a really harsh message from someone today insulting my English…it's not that bad is it?_

_Anyway, AB out til next time_

_Thanks for reading_

_Much love_

_Xxx_


End file.
